the promise
by Airen Sakura Fuyu
Summary: the sequel of second chances... set sometime during the arrancar arc. ByakuyaXOc. Byakuya & Michiko are infanticipating and the winter war is drawing near... a tale of love and the trials one must endure...
1. Byakuya & Michiko's Theme

_the sequel of "second chances" _

_disclaimer: i do not own Bleach... nor do i own the song 'the promise (i'll never say goodbye)' _

_author's note:_

_ - when i finished writing my very first fic/story "second chances" i strongly felt it should have a sequel, somehow the characters in the story became dear to me ( well i can be that sentimental sometimes _ )_ and i did'nt want it to end just yet... so here's the continuation of Byakuya & Michiko's love story_

_- to all who read, reviewed and commented on my first and second fic/stories, thank you so much... this is for you_

_ - as for the song, upon hearing this old revival, i felt that it would be the perfect themesong for my fic/story... thus... __Byakuya & Michiko's Theme_

_i hope you enjoy_ : )

* * *

The Promise (I'll Never Say Goodbye)

_Revived by Martin Nievera_

Say goodbye  
When I can barely say goodnight  
If I can hardly take my eyes from yours  
How far can I go?

Walk away  
The thought had never cross my mind  
I couldn't turn my back on Spring or Fall  
Your smile least of all

When I say always  
I mean forever  
I trust tomorrow as much as today  
I am not afraid to say I love you  
And I promise you  
I'll never say goodbye

We're dancers  
On a crowded floor  
while other dancers leave from song to song  
Our music goes on

On and on  
And if I ever leave your arms  
I really would have traveled anywhere  
For my world is there

When I say always  
I mean forever  
I trust tomorrow as much today  
I am not afraid to say I love you  
And I promise you  
I'll never say goodbye


	2. Chapter 1:Husband & Wife

_Husband and Wife_

The birds were chirping happily, the morning sun's gentle rays illuminated the draped gazebo… he felt her gentle breath on his collarbone, her warm body softly pressed against his. Gently he held her close, _his other half, his wife,_ _his love_. A gentle smile played on Byakuya's handsome features as he tenderly gazed at Michiko who was sleeping soundly…

They were in the real world, on their honeymoon. He still marveled at the thought that he was already married to her, the former Sayomi Michiko now Kuchiki Michiko - 4th seat of the 11th Division and 31st clan leader of the high-ranking noble Sayomi clan. It was because of her that he believed in love again, and took a second chance in loving and being loved in return. He excitedly looked forward to the future that they would have together as husband and wife...

Said wife stretched languidly, her cerulean eyes sparkling as they opened to gaze at him. "Ohaiyo…" she softly said, as Byakuya smiled and lowered his lips to hers, giving Michiko her first good morning kiss as her husband. Michiko wrapped her arms around him, delighting in his kisses…

Later on, they were in their apartment, in their Gigais. They planned on spending the day together traveling around Karakura town, on leave from their duties as 6th Division Captain and 4th seat officer of the 11th Division. As they stepped out the building, they both agreed to go to the park to stroll around.

His arm around his wife, he tenderly smiled at her, seeing her cerulean eyes bright with excitement on their trip. As they approached the park, Michiko was thrilled like a child as they saw children playing and other teenagers flying kites. It was a scene so happy and carefree.

While Michiko watched the children playing, Byakuya was thinking of having children of their own. The thought of if made him thrilled as the idea of seeing his wife heavy with his child appealing.

Michiko saw him grinning and playfully pinched his chest. "What are you thinking with that naughty grin of yours?"

He tenderly looked at her and casually replied "You… heavy with our child… wouldn't it be nice if the manor would be full of children's laughter?'

"Hmnnn…." Michiko imitated her husband "and how many children would that be, my lord?" she cheerfully asked, admiring her husband's features.

"Hmn… how about twenty for starters…" Byakuya casually replied, amused by Michiko's stunned expression.

"Nani?!!! Are you sure you want to have a family or are you trying to put up a new Division?!" Michiko dramatically said while playfully pinching him, making him laugh.

"We're going to have a big family of course! I'm sure Shiro-chan would be delighted to have little brothers and sisters to play tag with. Ahh my lovely wife, we are still young… strong… and your husband is very virile…" he said while looking at her seductively, "we have a lot of time makin…"

Michiko blushed at Byakuya's remark, putting her arms around his neck she nuzzled his nose and said "Ohh my, say no more my lord! We are in the middle of a very decent place and you're talking about-"

"…making wild, sweet love to my exquisite wife…all day… all night…" he finished her sentence and smiled naughtily at her. Holding her close to him he kissed her tenderly, oblivious to the people around them.


	3. Chapter 2:Peppermint&Chocolate Entwined

_Peppermint Vanilla & Triple Chocolate Entwined_

Their day at the park was a splendid one. They strolled and enjoyed each other's company. Byakuya surprised Michiko by having his butler prepare a picnic basket for them and they had lunch under one of the big Maple trees at the park. As they finished their lunch, her attention was drawn to an approaching truck with musical bells ringing. She looked questioningly at her husband who gracefully stood from where they were seated and took her hand leading her to the truck which parked at the side street. It was an ice cream truck and soon children were rushing towards it to buy ice cream.

Byakuya led his wife and they waited in line while the children were excited in getting their favorite ice cream flavor. Michiko being new to this was silently observing how the ice cream vendor would use a special rounded spoon to scoop the different flavors (and colors) of ice cream. Byakuya was smiling as he watched her closely, savoring the naïveté of his wife.

When it was their turn, he glanced at her and softly said "what flavor would you like, my love?" his expressive dark grey eyes, radiantly looking at her.

Michiko blushed at her husband's endearment and looked thoughtfully at the wide array of flavors spread before her. Having a penchant for dark chocolate, she read the labels and she shyly said "I'll have the Triple Chocolate please" and like a child she eagerly waited for her ice cream cone, Byakuya chose Peppermint Vanilla and after paying they went back to their spot.

She observed how her husband consumed the creamy cold dessert and followed suit. Gently her tongue licked the frosty ice cream and she gasped in surprise of how cool and delicious it was. The chocolate flavor was bittersweet, the richness of cocoa blended well with the creaminess of buttermilk, and she was slowly getting addicted to this new fare. Michiko thought of bringing some to Shiro when they get back to Seireitei. She watched Byakuya as she gently and carefully ate her ice cream, making sure that the melted cream won't drip to her fingers.

"How does your ice cream taste, honey?" She asked curiously since she noticed her husband was staring at her most of the time rather than licking the fast melting ice cream in his hands.

Byakuya was distracted from eating his ice cream as he looked at his wife who was enjoying her treat tremendously. He was enthralled and at the same time very aroused as he saw her tongue slowly dipped into the fast melting ice cream. How he wished that he was the ice cream his wife was licking at, and was fighting the urge to kiss her passionately and shunpo to their apartment to make wild, sweet love to her. Michiko felt the heat of his stare and mischievously looked at him, her cerulean eyes, teasingly locked with his dark grey orbs. Byakuya met her challenge and sensuously licked his ice cream, his eyes locked into hers, conveying a message that sent ripples of pleasure to her.

Michiko was so captivated with her husband's teasing that felt the melted ice cream on her fingers and before she could wipe off the melted cream Byakuya gently took her hand, and one by one licked the melted ice cream off her fingers. She shivered in delight as his tongue teasingly licked her fingers, she almost swooned to his caresses, her eyes never leaving his gaze as he gently moved closer to her and took her and his melting ice cream aside, his arms enveloping her and lowered his head, his lips tenderly touching hers.

"Byakuya…" she whispered as he teasingly licked her lower lip with his tongue. He kissed her tenderly his tongue still cool from the ice cream, gently probed her lips to open. Michiko moaned in pleasure as their lips touched, each tasting the lingering flavor and coolness of the ice cream they had. It was the most sensuous blending of Triple Chocolate and Peppermint Vanilla.

He felt that he was on fire, he never thought that eating ice cream with his wife would be this intense. "Do you like your ice cream?" he asked, his voice husky

"Yes…It's splendid…the best…" a smile played on her lovely features and she kissed him tenderly, her arms went around his neck pulling him closer

Byakuya kissed her passionately and as they drew apart, both chuckled. "Let's go home before we shock the children around us" he said teasingly. Michiko laughed and replied "yes… we better head home…"

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

author's note: so sorry for the long delay... office work is almost draining me : ( but since tomorrow's a friday -yey! tgif!  
i'll be posting more chapters

as for the ice cream flavors, i know there's a triple chocolate, the peppermint vanilla is my own invention (or maybe theres one already, i really don't know) knowing that byakuya is fond of spicy food...thus the somewhat 'spicy ice cream'

thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3:Enrapture

_author's note: this chapter contains lemon... the good honeymoon stuff... _

_

* * *

Enrapture _

As they arrive at the building where their apartment was located, Byakuya was so eager to have his wife in his arms that he kissed her passionately as soon as their private elevator zoomed to their floor. Michiko was feverish with desire to have her husband claim her, love her that she responded ardently to his kisses, making him yearn for her all the more.

Upon reaching their apartment Byakuya smiled at her seductively and silently carried her to their room. As he locked the door, he removed himself from his Gigai and Michiko followed, both did not bother to put soul candies to their Gigais.

In their Shinigami form, Byakuya silently went to Michiko and gently wrapped his arms around her. She caressed his face lovingly and touched his lips with hers, and whispered "Aishiteru Byakuya…"

"How I ache for you Michiko… " he said, his voice husky as he slowly lowered his lips on hers. His hands caressing her as he kissed her passionately, gliding from her back to her hips, molding her to him and making her aware of his raging desire for her. As she felt his hardness, she moaned as waves of ecstasy came over her, knowing that he desired her as much as she ached for him.

Slowly he took off her kimono, followed by her hakama, baring her to him completely. Byakuya admired his wife's beauty as she went to him closely, and gently tugged at the scarf which was gracefully wrapped around him… smiling at him seductively, she took off his scarf, followed by his kenseikan, his haori and the rest of his clothing. As he was standing before her, she marveled at how handsome and virile he looked and silently looped his scarf around his neck, gently pulling him towards her, leading to their bed.

Silently Byakuya followed her lead and as he reached the edge of the bed, she suddenly pushed him, surprising him as he landed on his back. He smiled at her sensuously, letting her take the lead. She leaned and slowly straddled him, trailing butterfly kisses on his face, her hands gently entwining with his.

He was enthralled at her kisses and moaned in frustration when she only brushed her lips with his own, he wanted more, oh so much more and when he was about to move to reach for her, his eyes widened in surprise to find his hands well secured to the bedposts, He did not remember how his wife secured his hands by using his scarf while she was kissing him.

"You're being naughty hanata…" he drawled as he watched her smiling at him teasingly.

"Am I koibito?..." Michiko asked, her cerulean eyes darker as she lovingly gazed at him. Slowly she kissed him, his moans of delight were music to her ears as she gently caressed her beloved husband.

A rush of raging desire swept through his body as he felt her gaze at his manhood. He couldn't stand it any longer if she kept on teasing him like this. As she kissed her way down to her husband's lean, muscular body, Byakuya was helplessly wriggling on the bed, making those sounds of need that she took pleasure in hearing.

"Ohh Michiko…" he groaned in delight as he felt her warm tongue gently caressed his shaft. Michiko gloried in the pleasure of loving her husband as she intimately kissed his very core. She cherished the way he would surrender to her as she claimed him, loved him.

He felt like he was spinning in a vortex of desire as his wife claimed him. It intoxicated him all the more as he watched her pleasuring him. He could not take his gaze off her, and as he met his gaze with hers, he was aroused all the more. He had to touch her, caress her…hold her. With her loving him Byakuya felt that his steely, icy control he had perfected over the centuries was easily broken as his wife wove her silken enchantment of passion over him. Never had he felt this way and he amorously yielded to her loving, letting her claim him, groaning and calling out her name as wave after wave of intense pleasure came over him.

As Michiko was savoring the essence of her husband on her lips, she was surprised when she felt his hands around her, bringing her to him as he suddenly pinned her under him. "It's my turn koibito…" he whispered huskily to her ear as he teasingly bit her lobe, sending shivers of delight to her. He held her hands over her head and she was astonished to find her wrists tied with his scarf, which to her surprise was split into two.

The other half of the scarf he used to glide it over her body, teasing her as she helplessly arched her back as the silken scarf was traced on her breast, followed by his tongue. "Ohh Byakuya…" she moaned in pleasure as she felt his tongue trace her nipple. She felt so hot as desire swept through her, Byakuya intended to lovingly claim her as she had him and she moaned and called his name in delight as she felt him suck her nipple.

Byakuya loved the way she responded to his caresses, he seductively gazed at her and kissed her passionately, seeking her tongue with his as his hands molded her to his body. A smile formed on his lips as she moaned when he caressed her moist femininity, how he loved the feel of her growing moist and ready for him to claim her, to love her. Lovingly he caressed her petals as he kissed her passionately, how much he wanted to be buried deep inside her, to feel her warmth envelope him lovingly… but he wanted to take it slow, to savor every moment of making love to his wife.

"Byakuya…" moaned Michiko "I… want…."

"Soon hanata…soon…." Whispered Byakuya as he slowly kissed her, savoring her moans of passion as his kisses went lower and finally reaching her dewy softness, he replaced his fingers with his tongue and took ardent pleasure in caressing her.

Michiko felt that she was close to losing her control. She was shaking with the force of her need, as each stroke of his tongue sent shivers of delight that she wanted to touch him, hold him. She wriggled her wrists violently, driven with the need to embrace him she felt a rip and the cloth loosened, she lovingly caressed his head, surprising Byakuya that his wife was able to free herself from being tied up.

He heard her whimper and knew that she was close to her apex of pleasure, he lovingly stroked her until she brokenly sobbed out "Hanata…oh please…come to me…."

"Iie koibito…let go…give it to me…"

She could no longer hold on. In ecstasy she cried out his name as erotic waves of ecstasy tore through her. She was still shaking from the intense of her delight when she felt Byakuya on top of her, gently kissing her. She ardently returned his kisses and moaned in pleasure as she felt him ease into her, feeling his manhood filling her. The tight, warm feel of her enveloping him made him groan in delight as he gently began to thrust, beginning their love's dance. She clung to his strong, lean body as he brought them together in pure rapture, both crying out each other's name as they reached their bliss.

Unbeknownst to them, as they reached their zenith of ecstasy, both released their inner essences, Byakuya's in a form of a Sakura blossom, Michiko's in a form of a Star. Their essences soared and melded into one…and after a few moments it divided into two butterflies… a Momoiro Chō (Pink Butterfly) and Gin' iro Chō (Silver Butterfly). The Momoiro Chō gently flew to Michiko's nape and disappeared as it touches her skin, and the Gin' iro Chō flew to Byakuya's nape and disappeared as it touches his skin as well.

Byakuya tenderly gazed at his wife as she snuggled to him, kissing him. "Aishiteru Michiko" he whispered, as she lovingly replied "I love you Byakuya". Their bodies sated in their lovemaking, the newly weds drifted off to slumber.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

**_translation:_**

_koibito_ - lover

_hanata_ - darling/sweetheart

_momoiro_ - pink

_gin' iro_ - silver

_cho_ - butterfly

_**author's note:**_ thanks again for spending your time reading this chapter. and yes, it was pure lemon - but of the good stuff as i have prevously stated... : )

as for the momoiro and gin' iro cho, it was inspired in one of the stories of uchiha xairylle but with a twist. : )

next chapter is being edited and will be posted soon. ja ne...


	5. Chapter 4:Reveries&Enamored Soul Candies

_Reveries & Enamored Soul Candies_

He rolled on to his side, expecting to feel her warmth as his hand reached for her, but was surprised to find the side of the bed empty. Then he noticed the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Drowsily, he opened his eyes and saw his wife sitting at a nearby sofa, watching him.

Her hair was held up with a single clip, with some loose strands of hair framing her face. Michiko was in her Gigai form, and for the first time he saw his wife wearing a pink fitted tank top with matching drawstring slacks in a deeper hue. Byakuya admired how the simple outfit molded his wife's womanly form and how graceful she moved as she walked to him, holding a bed tray with breakfast which she prepared. Gingerly he stood up, slipped to his Gigai form, and went back to bed as he watched her approach him.

"Ohaiyo hanata…" she cheerfully said, a smile brightening her lovely face.

"Ohaiyo my love… " he replied. Wanting so much to embrace and kiss his wife, he suddenly tugged her as she laid the tray near him. With a yelp of surprise, Michiko was instantly in his arms, giggling as Byakuya nuzzled her neck with kisses.

"Ohh my koibito" she teased, kissing him playfully, "Your breakfast is getting cold, I even woke up early to prepare it for you" she said, chuckling as her husband playfully tickled her into submission.

"Breakfast getting cold? I don't think so… my breakfast is _right here_" he teased back, kissing her passionately in which she responded with fervor. His hands began caressing her, emitting a moan from his wife as she hungrily and lovingly submitted to her husband's lovemaking… and breakfast was forgotten…

Much (much) later, they were in the dining room, his wife was sitting on his lap while they shared breakfast which consisted of bacon and eggs, homemade waffle with strawberry. She also brewed coffee and prepared mimosa.

"How did you learn to cook that well. Hanata?" he asked as he had a second serving of the breakfast that she prepared.

"One of my great aunts is a great cook, she would always remind me that a noble not only need to be good in social graces but also it would be much better if one knows how to cook well… so when I turned 13 she started teaching me" Michiko explained while she fed him slices of crispy bacon.

"And this continental breakfast? How did you learn this?" Byakuya asked

"Ahh this…well when Yumichika-san first showed me one of the magazines he brought from the real world, I saw a portion where there was this food being prepared and I asked if there is a cook book of some sort that can be brought from here. He said yes, so the next time he was assigned here I asked him to buy me some cookbooks and some ingredients, and I practiced at home." She said.

Michiko kissed him and as she stood up to clear the dishes, she suddenly saw a vision in her mind, it was a clear night with stars shining, and with it were thousands of cherry blossom petals swirling gracefully. She lost her balance and her Byakuya swiftly caught her, as his hands made contact to her skin somehow her vision was also passed on to him.

Both were speechless at what they witnessed and looked at each other questioningly. It was Byakuya who first spoke "Hanata, do you have the gift of foresight?"

"Iie hanata… it is only now that I experienced it. I really don't know what it is. Maybe it's our zanpakutou calling us?" She reflected, since Senbonzakura is from Cherry Blossoms and Ryū Hoshi is from the stars.

He shrugged and caressed her face, he was concerned at his wife's condition since all of sudden she grew pale. "Are you alright my love? You look pale."

"I'm okay… I guess I just got dizzy that's all." She smiled and kissed him lightly before getting the dishes to clean it.

"Hanata we have the house help to do these things…" he reminded her.

"I told them to take the day off" she shyly answered

"Day off? Why so?" he wondered

"So that we could have the place all to ourselves" she replied naughtily

As he heard her remark, a sensual grin appeared on his features. "Ahh… so my lady wants to have me all by herself… Come wife…" as he playfully began to chase her.

Later that evening, as they were curled together on their bed, Michiko faced Byakuya and said "I'll really miss these moments we have… tomorrow we'll be going back to Seireitei"

"We'll have a lot of happy moments hanata" Byakuya replied, his hands around his wife, snuggling her.

"This will always be in my memory, our first honeymoon" Michiko sighed dreamily, then she gazed at her husband and asked "We'll be having other honeymoons after this, right?"

"Definitely!" he replied looking at her tenderly, his eyes shining with happiness "Of course… how can we have twenty children if we don't have our honeymoons? Every moment spent with you is honeymoon itself" he responded kissing her lovingly. Michiko kissed him passionately and both went to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The following day, they were at Urahara Kisuke's shop wherein the cheerful former 12th Division Captain along with their good friend Shihouin Yoruichi greeted them. Since they would be going back to Seireitei both decided in returning their Gigais to Urahara for safekeeping. As soon as Byakuya and Michiko stepped out of their Gigais, their soul candies took over and were instructed to wait at the living room.

"Thank you for keeping them for us" Byakuya formally said to the jovial shopkeeper.

"Ne, its nothing Byakuya-sama. I will make sure that both your Gigais are in good condition… erm, where are they by the way?" Urahara asked them

"We told them to stay in the living room" Michiko replied and smiled at Yoruichi who was regarding her rather mysteriously.

A crash was heard at the store area and Jinta, one of Urahara's companions came dashing, his face beet red from embarrassment, followed by Ururu who was stumbling as both her hands covered her eyes.

"Araa! What's going on?!" Urahara asked the two children.

"The Gigais…!" was all Jinta could say

Michiko and Byakuya looked at each other and rushed towards the store, followed closely by Urahara and Yoruichi. As they reached the area, the couple stifled a chuckle as they saw their Gigais making out, Michiko's Gigai was straddled on Byakuya's Gigai whose back was on one of the shelves that was knocked over, leaving a number of merchandise scattered on the floor. Their Gigais were too preoccupied with each other that they did not notice that they were already being watched.

Both Byakuya and Michiko remembered their first kiss, which was first initiated by their Gigais during their first mission and a gentle smile formed on his lips at the memory. Gathering his composure, it was Byakuya who first spoke in his usual stoic tone "Are you planning on shocking everyone who comes by the store?"

Byakuya's soul candy was surprised upon hearing his master's voice and slowly turned his head. Upon seeing Michiko, Yoruichi and Urahara whose expression was often hidden behind the paper fan of his, the soul candy slowly and reluctantly let go of Michiko's Gigai.

"Haven't we told you to stay in the living room?" Michiko told the two soul candies who were residing in their Gigais.

"Yare, yare…" chided Urahara "I guess this is the only solution to make these two stop. He drew out his cane and hastily pointed its edge at the forehead of Byakuya's Gigai, the soul candy popped out and was hastily caught by Tessai. Urahara also did the same to Michiko's Gigai. Gathering the soul candies, Urahara placed it both in a pouch and kept it in his pocket.

"There… safe and sound…" he smiled, and added "Though I think that you should consider the feelings of both your soul candies… we could have them –"

"Could have what Urahara-san?" asked Byakuya, he was looking warily at the former 12th Division Captain, for he knew that Urahara at times loved to play pranks on almost everyone, Yamamoto Soutaicho was not even spared.

"Well, we can have those two married… At least if they are residing in your Gigais they would not, err wonder elsewhere…" Urahara suggested

Yoruichi gave out a hearty laugh, which was followed by Michiko. Michiko glanced at her husband whose icy demeanor did not change, though the twinkle in his eyes gave his feelings away, as it seemed to tell her "_I'll get you later_"

"Do as you wish Urahara-san, since the Gigais were your creation anyway… Just make sure that my Gigai marries hers" he said, looking intently at his wife who laughed all the more at her husband's possessiveness.

"Hai, hai! I will Byakuya-sama." Urahara assured him. Satisfied, Byakuya gently took his wife's hand and went to the other room, wherein he took out his zanpakutou and thrust it infront of him wherein a white sphere appeared and later on, the Gates leading to Seireitei appeared.

"Domo arigato Urahara-san, Yoruichi-senpai." Byakuya politely said.

"You're always welcome Byakuya-sama" replied Urahara cheerfully

"Take care, the both of you. Bya-boo, take special care of her will you?" Yoruichi replied, smiling at Michiko who smiled back

Byakuya glanced at his senpai and nodded. And as the Gates opened the couple stepped in.

Both Yoruichi and Urahara watched the departing couple and as the Gates closed, Yoruichi looked at her best friend and thoughtfully said "I have a strong feeling they didn't know yet…"

"Ahh the beauty of newlyweds… Oh they will… soon" smiled Urahara

"But with the approaching war… how could they…" Yoruichi solemnly replied "He's like my younger brother Kisuke-san. And he'd been through a lot, I just don't want him to see him get hurt again. They're both high-ranking Shinigamis and Michiko for sure would engage herself in battle… I just worry about the child she's carrying…"

"Have faith in them nakama, knowing Byakuya he will not let any of his loved ones get harmed in any way… especially now that he will become a father…" Urahara assured his best friend.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

Translation:

_nakama_ - best friend/comrade

_author's note: thanks so much for the reviews, for reading, for the hits and alerts..._ : D


	6. Chapter 5:Secretive Infanticipation

_Secretive Infanticipation_

As Byakuya and Michiko stepped out of the Gates, they were surprised to see that Shiro was there to greet them along with the kind 13th Division Captain, Ukitake Jūshirō. Shiro immediately became Byakuya's legitimate son since right after the wedding ceremony Byakuya made sure that Shiro would be legally adopted as his child, thus the boy now uses the Kuchiki surname. With regards to the next clan head of the Sayomi Family, Shiro would still be the next clan head once he reaches adulthood, and should Byakuya and Michiko have a son, he would be the next Kuchiki heir to the clan leadership.

Upon seeing his mother he ran excitedly towards her, Michiko hugged her son and kissed him on the nose. Then the boy timidly looked at his father who was in his usual regal self, save for the twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his handsome features.

"Good day Shiro-chan" Byakuya greeted him

"Ohaiyo otōsan" Shiro replied, a smile forming on his face. Byakuya kneeled on one knee and hugged his son.

"Your okasan and I brought something for you" Byakuya said and handed him a big shopping bag. The boy cheered in excitement and kissed him on the cheek, surprising Byakuya. He smiled at his son who was ushered by his mother since she knew that Ukitake and her husband would be discussing about the developments on the upcoming war.

Byakuya then glanced at Ukitake and asked "Any news yet sensei?"

"Iie, Byakuya-sama, Hitsugaya Taicho's team are still in the human world, though we noticed that the attacks from the enemy are becoming more frequent. Your sister is here, training with Inoue-san." Ukitake replied

"I see… its good that they are preparing themselves… though you know my views on sending my sister to perilous missions, sensei" Byakuya stated

"But with the approaching war… surely even your wife would engage herself in battle, knowing that her division specializes in combat…" Ukitake commented

"Not if I can help it… " was Byakuya's stern reply. It was then that the truth hit him – he was worried for his wife's welfare, and though he knew of his wife's strength and abilities, still he was worried should she engage herself in the coming battle. Byakuya pushed his thoughts aside and glanced at Ukitake Taichou, who was regarding him quietly.

"I'll deal with it when that time comes, sensei. It seems my wife and son went ahead of us, let's go" he said

In the manor, Shiro was delighted with the gifts his parents brought him. He enjoyed the different ice cream flavors that Michiko and Byakuya bought him. The three of them were in the garden, enjoying the afternoon's breeze as the little boy enjoyed his ice cream, savoring its creaminess, then all of a sudden his asked his parents "Daddy, Mommy am I going to have a little brother or sister now that you came from your honeymoon?"

Byakuya gasped in surprise at his adopted son's blatant question "Your okasan and I… we ahh… we are not yet sure…." He stammered, earning a silent chuckle from his wife who was leaning on his chest as the three of them were in the gazebo, watching the setting sun.

"It takes time Aka-chan" Michiko ruffled her son's hair and giggled when Byakuya secretly tickled her.

"How are babies made Otōsan?" Shiro asked innocently

"Babies are… ahh… " Byakuya mumbled, and this time Michiko was blushing profusely and willing herself not to laugh out loud seeing her husband's usual stoic and regal demeanor disappear and replaced with a deep blush on his cheeks.

It was Michiko this time who explained to her son "Aka-chan, babies are made through the love of a man and a woman especially when they are already married. It is a little complicated to explain it to you right now since you are still very young but when you grow up, both me and your Otōsan will tell you."

"Okay" was Shiro's simple reply. He stood up looked at his parents and he cheerfully said "I hope to have a brother or a sister soon so that Otōsan and I would have another playmate when we play tag" and with that he left to play in the nearby pond.

Michiko was still chuckling and Byakuya joined in, chuckling silently. "Sumimasen hanata" he said later on, his expression solemn.

"Whatever for my love?" Michiko was surprised at her husband's apology

"I wasn't able to answer Shiro's question… I am an awful father…" he said sheepishly

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "You are not a miserable father, you are still adjusting, and I am sure that when the time comes when we have children of our own, you will be an excellent father to them, Shiro included" she assured him

A smile appeared replaced his troubled features, dimples appearing on his cheeks his face were similar to a young boy's. Seeing him smile endeared Michiko that she kissed his dimple and embraced her husband. Lovingly she looked at him and said "Never worry about being a father to Shiro… you are doing well"

Byakuya smiled at his wife's words of motivation, his smile turning into a naughty grin, he tickled her once more and huskily said "How about we try again…hmn?"

"Ohh you… my naughty Byakuya!" She chided him teasingly as both stood up and went to their bedchamber

The following day, both Byakuya and Michiko reported for duty in their respective Divisions. At the 6th Division headquarters, Byakuya took over finishing all paperwork since his Fukutaichou Abarai Renji was still in the real world with Hitsugaya Taichou's team. He was on his desk, reading and signing the reports, his favorite chamomile tea was momentarily forgotten and only the occasional swishing sound of his brush could be heard every now and then when he would be signing the documents.

Hours passed and he was so engrossed with his work that he failed to take his lunch. A few moments later he sensed his wife's reiatsu approaching and pretended not to notice when she silently entered his room and went behind him. A smile formed on his lips when he felt her arms embrace him from behind and he leaned on her as she tenderly kissed his cheek.

"Ne, hanata… its past lunchtime already… I brought us bento from home" Michiko said. Byakuya pivoted from his seat and his arms glided to his wife's waistline. Suddenly he yanked her, Michiko gasped in surprise as she landed on her husband's lap.

She looked at her husband seductively and traced her fingers on his lips, as he kissed them. Drawing closer, she kissed him gently, moaning softly as her husband deepened the kiss.

"Michiko…Hanata…" Byakuya groaned softly, his grey eyes were dark with desire. Tenderly he caressed her face, as his hand went lower to her collarbone and drifted to lovingly fondle her breasts, eliciting another moan from her.

Her hands were caressing his hair, his lips drifted to her neck, nibbling and sucking her collarbone and it was then that she remembered that they were not in the privacy of their bedchamber but were in his office and anytime the shoji door would open, thus witnessing them both in a very romantic act.

"Hanata… we're… in your office… Michiko stammered as Byakuya continued kissing her neck. He groaned in mocked frustration and looked at her seductively. "I guess we have to wait for later…" he mused.

Michiko laughed at his remark and stood to get the bento boxes she prepared. She placed both boxes in front of her husband and sat on his lap, silently she took a chopstick and began feeding him.

"Hmn…I can get used to this" he teased her. He took another set of chopsticks and as his wife fed him, he returned the favor.

After they consumed the food, Michiko cleared his table and returned the bento boxes in the bag. She kissed her husband passionately and said "I'll be going back to work my love…I'll see you later"

"Wait for me in your office later hanata, we'll walk home together" her husband replied and winked at her. Michiko's eyes widened in surprise as it was the first time she saw him wink. As she opened the door, one of her husband's subordinates was approaching and bowed to her politely in which she returned the gesture. Upon hearing her husband's usual monotone voice as he spoke to his subordinate, she suppressed a grin knowing that her loving husband is back to his stoic, icy demeanor.

As she was nearing her division, Michiko felt faint and all of a sudden she lost consciousness. Her other colleagues saw her and rushed her to the 4th Division wherein she was checked by Unohana Taichou. As she regained consciousness, Michiko wondered why she was in the infirmary, with the 4th Division Captain sitting on the bedside, smiling at her.

"Unohana Taichou, what happened? Am I sick? I've never been sick… is it something I got from the real world?" Michiko rambled nervously as she sat abruptly on the bed.

"Ne Michiko-sama, you're not sick… In fact, you are in perfect health. I'm happy to tell that you and Kuchiki Taichou are expecting…" the gentle captain replied

"I… we… " Michiko said, tears of joy gathering in her eyes. She remembered the times they made love when they were in the real world and marveled at the thought that their child was conceived during their honeymoon.

"Why Michiko-sama, have you not noticed that you are with child?" Unohana asked

"Iie, Unohana Taichou… ahh… do you think my husband would notice it?" she asked

"Knowing Kuchiki Taichou, I guess he would." Unohana replied

"I was hoping to keep it as a secret and tell him on his birthday… it would be a lovely surprise" Michiko replied

"Well, your child is only days old… By that time you still won't be showing by then" Unohana stated. She gave her some medication to prevent her dizziness.

Later that afternoon, as Byakuya and Michiko were walking on their way home, he felt cold and sweat was forming on his brow. He wondered why he suddenly felt sick and hastily told his wife that they should shunpo since he wanted to lie down and rest. As they flash stepped to the manor, Michiko noticed how pale her husband was and once they arrived in the manor she requested for the 4th Division captain to check on him.

Inside their bed chamber, Unohana Taichou checked on Byakuya who was troubled on his condition and requested his wife to wait outside, fearing that if ever he was ill he did not want her to worry. As the shoji door closed, Byakuya turned to Unohana and asked "Is there something wrong with me Unohana Taichou that I should be aware of?"

Unohana gently smiled at her colleague and said "You are in perfect health Kuchiki Taichou. What you are experiencing right now is exactly how a woman would feel when she is carrying a child…"

Byakuya for the first time in his life was speechless. _I am going to be a father… Michiko and I will have a baby…the fruit of our love… _as the realization hit him, a smile formed on his lips and Unohana chuckled upon seeing her usual stoic colleague show emotion.

"Does she know of it yet?" he asked Unohana who chose to be silent. Taking her silence as an answer, Byakuya smiled widely and told her "I'll keep it first a secret then…"

"As you wish Kuchiki Taichou. I will not divulge it. All you need is rest and you'll be alright" Unohana replied and left the room. As she stepped out of the bedchamber, she saw Michiko at the hall pacing back and forth, nervous on her husband's condition. Hastily she went to Unohana and politely asked "Is he alright Taichou?"

"Yes he is, Michiko-sama. He's just tired and needs rest." Unohana answered

"Domo arigato gozaimasu Taichou" Michiko said and escorted the captain to the gate. As the gate closed, Michiko went to see the servants and instructed them to set up the ingredients she would need in preparing her husband a special meal.

As Unohana was walking towards her division, she chuckled as she thought of the newlyweds. They wanted to surprise each other so much that both did not know that they would get the shock of their lives when they discover that they were expecting twins.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note_: yey! this is my longest chapter so far! i know its funny but i noticed that i used to have only around 1,000++ words per chapter and sometimes even shorter... now this chapter is around 2,000++ words! honestly, i enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy reading it. : )


	7. Chapter 6:Babies' Reiatsus

_Babies' Reiatsus, Mood Swings & Cravings_

The following day, Byakuya was in his office musing over what Unohana Taichou told him the day before. He still could not believe that he would be a father… he felt that his heart would burst with outmost joy when he learned that his beloved Michiko is with child, their child - though a part of him was also scared if he could be able to be a good father to their children. He was still in awe, the simple fact that he and Michiko would be parents; and the fact that their baby was conceived during their honeymoon.

He was reminiscing on the conversation he had with Unohana Taichou the other afternoon:

"Unohana Taichou, if my wife is with child, then why is it that I feel what she's supposed to feel?" he asked

"It is natural that husbands would sometimes feel how their wives would experience when they are with child, since it is natural for the unborn child's reiatsu to either reside with the mother or the father's inner essences while still in the mother's womb. And given the fact that both of you are of noble blood and have high levels of reiatsu especially you Kuchiki Taichou, it is also possible that your child's high level of reiatsu might be affecting you both" explained Unohana Taichou

"So you mean to tell me that my child's reiatsu resides with me for the moment?" Byakuya asked, he felt like he was treading through foreign territory since this was new to him.

"You can say that... Your child's reiatsu at the moment resides in you… in time it may transfer to Michiko, it depends… but for now, your child's reiatsu chooses to stay with you." she replied

"Is that normal Taichou?" Byakuya wondered

"Yes, it is very normal. And also, before I forgot, there would be times that you too would be experiencing the normal mood swings, cravings... and also you would also enjoy a child's company, well those things" Unohana advised, holding a chuckle upon seeing the usual icy 6th Division Captain widen his eyes in wonder.

"So Unohana Taichou, can you prescribe a medication of sorts if I would experience this…" he asked

"Ne, Kuchiki Taichou there is no medication required for it… the best is for you and Michiko-sama to enjoy it…" smiled the gentle captain

As he mulled over the conversation they had, a smile formed on his lips as his thoughts shifted to his wife. _Ahh Michiko…hanata, tonight we will indeed celebrate_ he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a Hell Butterfly fluttering near him. He extended a forefinger and after the butterfly relayed its message, he stood up, cleared his desk and proceeded to the 1st Division where the assembly would be held.

The meeting was about the preparation for the winter war with Aizen's army. They were advised to train their division and after the meeting, Byakuya left the 1st Division and went straight to Michiko's headquarters. As he neared his wife's barracks, he felt the 11th division's Fukutaichou approaching and as he predicted, she was shunpoing towards his path. He stopped and waited for her to approach him and as she did so he extended his arm and quickly caught the bubble-gum haired Fukutaichou.

"Byakushi! Byakushi! Maki Maki's after me!" Shrieked Yachiru

Holding her firmly but gently at her sides, Byakuya lifted Yachiru up as if he was lifting a toddler and swung her around, in which Yachiru giggled with glee. As Maki Maki and Michiko approached them, both were gawking at the scene which unfolded before them – it was the first time that they saw the icy, regal 6th Division Captain show fondness to a child publicly, Yachiru included. Though Michiko knew that secretly Byakuya was fond of Yachiru and would give her confetti candies covertly, she let out a chuckle as she watched her husband and patted Maki Maki on the shoulder who was still gawking.

_How handsome and carefree he looks - as if the world is a perfect place and there is no war approaching,_ reflected Michiko as she watched her husband play with Yachiru. Byakuya swung the child Fukutaichou one last time before putting her down and as he saw his wife smiling at him, he smiled back and walked towards her. It was a scene too much for Maki Maki to handle that the poor shinigami fainted.

"What's wrong with him, hanata?" Byakuya asked his wife, as Yachiru and the other 11th Division members rushed to Maki Maki's side.

"Betsuni…" she smiled and added "Maki Maki fainted due to intense shock of seeing you smile for the first time and it was too much for him to take"

Byakuya returned to his usual regal self, Michiko took her husband's arm and waved goodbye to her colleagues and started walking towards their manor. As they were walking she was looking at him, noting that he looked more handsome and serene.

"Byakuya-sama…" she softly said

'Yes hanata..." he replied, and stopped to look at her tenderly

"Ah…earlier, I was surprised when you played with Yachiru-san" Michiko said

Byakuya smiled tenderly at his wife and lifted her chin as he softly whispered "I guess when I saw Yachiru I was reminded that we would be having children of our own in the future…"

Michiko's heart skipped a beat since she knew that her husband has no idea that she was already with child, their child growing inside her womb. She smiled and kissed him lightly. "You really wanted us to have children, hanata?"

"Very much… I would love to have children with you Michiko… and spend the rest of my life with you" he said lovingly.

It was a declaration so sweet and loving that Michiko could not help but kiss him passionately, not caring if there were other people who would see them. Byakuya returned her kisses with passion and whispered seductively "Hanata… I want to…"

She looked at him and was surprised and at the same time delighted to see desire sparkling in his dark grey eyes. They were near the 6th Division headquarters and silently he led her to his private quarters, which he rarely uses since he would always go home to the manor after duty.

His quarters were located at the end of the garden, he pushed the door open and Michiko was surprised when he placed a restricting spell on the door. "So that we will have complete privacy hanata" he sheepishly said

It was her first time to see his quarters and she noticed that the only ornaments that adorned his room were his division's scroll and a futon with five pillows of different sizes. Byakuya noticed her studying his room and smiled, saying "I don't stay here much hanata…" then he opened a door and a hidden garden with a small stream came into view.

If his quarters were too plain, the garden made up for it. It was a secluded garden, with his favorite cherry blossom trees and Chinese Bellflowers which were in full bloom. A small gazebo was located at the end, reminding Michiko of the garden they had on the roof deck of their apartment in the human world. Silently she took her husband's hand and led him to the garden. It was already dusk and stars were beginning to shine out in the evening sky.

As they reached the cherry blossom the couple sat down and admired the view before them, the gentle trickle of water in the stream was soothing to the senses. Michiko was leaning on him, her hand tenderly caressing his chest, emitting a contended sigh from Byakuya.

"What are you thinking hanata?" Byakuya asked his wife as he tenderly stroked her hair

"Nothing really… just enjoying this moment with you… I missed you today" she said, and all of a sudden tears welled on her eyes, before she knew it she was already crying.

"H- Hanata.. why? Have I done something to hurt you?" Byakuya asked, frantic as he saw his wife crying all of a sudden.

"I… I don't know… one moment I feel okay, then now… I just feel like crying… " Michiko replied, and asked herself, _What is wrong with me? Is this what Unohana Taichou told me about?_ _Sudden mood swings due to my pregnancy? What would my husband think of me now since he does not know that I am pregnant…_ as she thought about it she cried all the more, and Byakuya who was already informed by Unohana calmly pacified his wife by embracing her and whispering soothing words to comfort her.

Tenderly he wiped her tears with his fingers and kissed her forehead, his lips soothingly kissed her closed eyelids, her nose and as Michiko opened her eyes she saw him looking at her lovingly.

"Byakuya… aishiteru" she whispered

"Aishiteru Michiko…always" he replied as his lips tenderly kissed hers. Michiko melted lovingly in his kisses and moaned at the sweet pleasure. Byakuya deepened the kiss and groaned as desire swept in.

"I want to make love to you hanata…right here…right now" he said huskily as his hands sensuously traced her curves. Gently he laid her down on the soft grass, his hands caressing her face and went lower to loosen her kimono. Michiko's hands were feverish with desire as she loosened his sash, his kimono hung like a robe and her hand gently caressed him feeling his muscular chest and Byakuya groaned in pleasure upon feeling the contact.

They kissed passionately, lovingly as their tongues melded together in the heat of their desire for each other. His lips trailed from her lips to her collarbone, wherein he gently traced her smooth skin with his tongue, making her arch as she felt his warm caresses. Michiko moaned in ecstasy as Byakuya gently bit her, delighted in his wild loving.

Desire burned in Byakuya's eyes as he lovingly gazed his wife, her face flushed with pleasure. Wordlessly he took off their remaining clothing and gently settled on top of her. Then he felt his wife's arms around him, pulling him close and moaned in delight as she teasingly traced her tongue on his earlobe, whispering seductively "Take me now koibito…"

"Michiko… koibito…" he rasped in pleasure as he gently eased himself inside her, feeling her tightly enveloping him. A sensuous smile played on his lips as he felt his wife envelope her legs on his hips, and grasped in surprise when suddenly she maneuvered and flipped them both over with her being on top.

Her cerulean eyes appeared to be darker, as he saw the evidence of her desire and love for him though her hooded lids. "Hanata…" he said huskily as she smiled at him seductively. She kissed him passionately and writhed herself on top of him, moaning his name in delight as she felt his manhood fully inside her, claiming her. Byakuya felt it too and groaned in ecstasy as his wife began to move, his hands gently caressing her as he savored the erotic sensation of claiming her.

Gently he eased himself up, taking her with him. He was in a sitting position and leaned on the tree for support. He kissed his wife passionately, his hands supporting her as he leaned her backwards he suckled at her breast, his tongue teasing her nipple at the same time. Michiko almost swooned in rapture to her husband's caresses and moaned in ecstasy.

As she leveled herself facing her husband she could not help but dig her fingers on his back at the wildness of their desire for each other. It was Michiko who set the rhythm, Byakuya letting her take the lead. The way her body seemed to claim his, the way her nails grazed the skin of his back, her sensuous feature and moans of delight were adding to the intensity of his pleasure. The wildness of their lovemaking took their breath away. Both cried each other's names as they reached the pinnacle of ecstasy, the cherry blossoms and the starlit sky witnessing the couple's bliss.

Byakuya tenderly embraced his wife and looked at her lovingly. "Hanata… Michiko… are you?…" he was about to ask if Michiko was alright, worried that the wildness of their lovemaking might have somehow hurt her. Michiko looked at him and replied earnestly as if reading his thoughts "Byakuya… my love… I am alright…"

"I am _very_ alright" she added playfully and kissed him passionately in which he responded with full ardor. He took his captain's haori which was lying nearby and draped it on his wife who was still sitting on him, and embraced her as they enjoyed each other's afterglow following their wild coupling. Though he was surprised at their wild lovemaking, he took pleasure in knowing that they both enjoyed it.

Moments later, Michiko suddenly chuckled. Byakuya looked at her questioningly and also chuckled as they both heard his stomach rumbling rather loudly. "Hanata, let's go home… you're hungry" Michiko teased her husband.

As they walked towards their manor Byakuya could not help but think of the moments he spent with his wife. She looked so serene and happy, he thought. Michiko felt her husband's gaze on her and she held on to his arm in which Byakuya tenderly raised her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. The night was so perfect and as they walked, both wished that there was no war coming and that their child would be born in a peaceful world they were living.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

**_Author's Note: _**so sorry for the delay... i kept on reading and editing it and as i kept on - well, the chapter became longer than i expected. guess you would wonder why Michiko all of a sudden felt like it was her first time of getting pregnant since she already had a son previously... reality speaking, every pregnancy is different from the previous one. to some women their first pregnancy was easy, then on their second child it could be difficult... as for Byakuya's ooc-ness: ) i must admit he is a bit out of character here...well he'll be a daddy and its a first for him. : )

i hope you enjoy reading and i do welcome reviews :D


	8. Chapter 7:Siblings

_Siblings_

As the days went on, both Michiko and Byakuya were getting used to the changes they were experiencing brought by their pregnancy. Michiko decided to tell her husband of the good news that they were infanticipating on his birthday, which she felt would be a good birthday surprise for him. Byakuya on his part chose to let his wife find out herself that she was with child. Since both were keeping secrets from each other (only about the baby), any changes in their moods or sudden cravings were never discussed.

It was as a day like no other when Byakuya and Michiko were heading back to their respective headquarters after having lunch together at their favorite picnic spot when Byakuya received a message from a Hell Butterfly.

"Hanata, I'll be going to Yamamoto Soutaichou's office, I'm being called for an urgent meeting – I don't know what time I'll be able to come back" he said to his wife

"It's alright my love, I'll be going straight to the manor after my duty. I'll see you at home. Take care hanata" Michiko said and kissed her husband as they parted ways.

At Yamamoto Soutaichou's office, both Byakuya and the 11th Division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi were told to retrieve Hitsugaya's Team in the human world. At the Gates, both captains waited for the portal to open and stepped inside quickly.

That evening as Michiko was preparing dinner for her family, she sensed her husband's agitated reiatsu approaching. Quickly she instructed their house help to continue with her cooking and hastened to greet her husband who was at the manor's receiving area.

"Byakuya-sama… Ogenki desu ka?" She said, worried upon seeing her husband's somber expression.

Byakuya merely looked at her and it was at that moment that she noticed her sister-in-law Rukia standing behind him, her expression almost reflected her brother's. Rukia politely greeted Michiko and as she greeted the young woman in return she was surprised that Rukia excused herself and hastily went to her bedchamber.

Michiko was curious at the siblings' expression and before she could ask her husband, it was then that Byakuya silently embraced her. She looked at her husband and kissed him gently.

"Its not that I am prying hanata, but did the two of you have an argument?" Michiko asked.

"Not really… its just that I have a strong feeling that Rukia wanted to go to Hueco Mundo to save their friend Orihime… but it seems that the human went to Aizen on her own freewill and… " Byakuya sighed in exasperation.

"Ne hanata… rest easy… you can contemplate on that later on… would you like to have tea in the gardens? Dinner is almost ready" she said

"Arigato hanata, I would love that very much" Byakuya said his features softened at his wife's thoughtfulness.

Dinner that night was unusually quiet, since Rukia was obviously thinking of her friend Orihime Inoue who was in Hueco Mundo. Both siblings were polite with each other but tension could be felt in the air. Only Michiko and Shiro were having their usual conversation and after finishing his meal Shiro politely excused himself from the table, in which Rukia followed suit. Only Byakuya and Michiko were left and she was surprised that her husband almost did not consume the food prepared for him.

Knowing that her husband was not in his best disposition, Michiko just let him be and as she stood up to call the servants to clear the table, she was surprised when he suddenly took her hand.

"Michiko… would you indulge me… can we walk?" he said, his expression solemn

"Of course Hanata…" she replied

After putting Shiro to bed she went to their bedchamber and found her husband at the garden, silently she took her cloak and went to him.

"Hanata…" she said

Byakuya smiled at her and took her hand as they walked in their vast garden, when they reached the largest cherry blossom, Byakuya drew his zanpakutou and thrust it forwards. Seconds later the Gates opened and Michiko followed her husband. As the Gates to the human world opened, Michiko was surprised to see they were in their rooftop garden. Byakuya closed the Gates and silently led his wife to their gazebo.

"I wanted us to have a place to ourselves… "He explained as they sat on the cushions

"Byakuya-sama, if there's something troubling you I am always here to listen" Michiko said

"I know hanata… a lot of things are troubling me… one is the coming war with Aizen…" he began. He also told her that afternoon he and Zaraki Taichou were sent to the human world to call back Hitugaya's Team and his feelings about his sister's resolve in going to Hueco Mundo…

"Rukia will go to Hueco Mundo to rescue her friend Orihime… I have a strong feeling that Kurosaki Ichigo is already making his move to go there. That boy is cocky at all times but knowing him, he greatly cares for his family as well as his friends. Somehow he and Rukia are alike… As for my sister… I fear for her safety… I almost lost her before and I feel that I would be putting her life at risk by permitting her to go" He said.

Michiko looked at her husband and tenderly caressed his face. "Rukia is of age my love, I understand how you feel about this but we cannot be overly protective on her all the time. Never doubt on her capabilities hanata, because once she feels that she would lose confidence in herself.

Byakuya looked at his wife and smiled "Words of wisdom from a true warrior…my wife…"

"I'm from the 11th Division milord, never forget that…" She teased. Then she added "Hanata, you know what's best for Rukia-san… I know that whatever decision you make will be for the best. Always remember that I am here for you… always"

"Arigato watakushi no tenshi" (_thank you my angel_) He said lovingly as his kissed his wife.

"Dōitashimashite watakushi no hoshi" (_you are welcome my star_) She replied.

They spent the night in the gazebo, wrapped in each other's arms. The following day, both returned to Seireitei and Byakuya asked one of his family seamstresses to make two mantles before leaving for his Division. The following night, after dinner he summoned Rukia to the study room. As Rukia entered, Michiko saw how forlorn her sister-in-law looked and remained silent as she waited for Byakuya to speak first.

"Rukia, before anything else understand that I am following orders from Yamamoto Soutaichou and that is the main reason why we ordered you and your teammates to return here in Seireitei." Byakuya began

"I – I understand Nii-sama" Rukia replied, her head still bowed low

"It was his instruction to bring you back… nothing more. I have strictly complied with that order and now that you are back here in Seireitei, you are free to do as you may wish... I know that both you and my Fukutaichou would like to go to Hueco Mundo to save your friend…" Rukia suddenly looked at Byakuya as he ended his statement

"Ni…Nii-sama…are you saying that" Rukia stammered

"Yes… If you choose to go to Hueco Mundo, then I have no objection. You and Renji may leave tomorrow and Michiko and I would take you to Urahara-san's place. And I would also like you and Renji to have these" Byakuya handed the mantles to Rukia who was speechless and moved by her brother's gesture.

"Domo arigato Nii-sama, Onē-sama…" Rukia tearfully clutched the mantles and hugged her brother, who hugged her in return. Rukia then looked at her sister-in-law who smiled at her and held out her arms, Rukia embraced her and Michiko simply said "I wish you well on your journey Rukia… now you need to rest, you'll have an early day tomorrow"

As Rukia left the study room, Byakuya looked at his wife who went to his side and silently embraced him. Wordlessly he held her, his lips touching her head; her scent of lavender and chamomile soothing him. Holding her in his arms made him forget this worries and he is thankful to have Michiko with him through this troubled times.

Las Noches – Aizen's stronghold…

At the Great Hall, Aizen was sitting on his high chair, with the Espadas before him. Former 9th Division Captain Tōsen Kaname and former 3rd Division Captain Ichimaru Gin were beside him. As the ten Espadas were waiting for him to speak the great door opened and all eyes were at the newcomer. The newcomer silently walked, his steps silent, his stance, confident. He did not bother to look nor acknowledge the Espadas, Tousen and Gin included. His eyes looked straight at Aizen who remained seated and smirked.

"At long last my compañero… bienvenido el Hueco Mundo" Aizen said casually

"At long last indeed…" said the newcomer.

"And who the hell are you?!" Grimmjow asked. Grimmjow felt uneasy since he and the newcomer were almost identical in features, save for the newcomer who has longer, turquoise colored hair and deathly pale complexion. The newcomer's hollow mask was located on his right cheek and the hollow hole at the center of his chest.

"Ahhh Grimmjow… your manners, please" Aizen languidly said as he glared at Grimmjow who seemed to have lost his breath as he received Aizen's deadly ire.

Grimmjow remained silent and glared furiously at the newcomer. The other numeros were silently evaluating the newcomer since it was the first time they saw him.

"Everybody… this is our new comrade, Plateado Arturo.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_**Translations:**_

Ogenki desu ka: _how are you? _

Arigato watakushi no tenshi. : _Thank you my angel_

Dōitashimashite watakushi no hoshi : _You are welcome my star_

Compañero : _Companion_

Bienvenido_ : Welcome _

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_My deepest apologies for taking these two chapters so long to post… since my story is during the arrancar arc, I really wanted it to be interesting as well as it can stand alone without being too dependent on the real story. As for the new villain, at first I thought of having Grimmjow but thanks to my son I feel I hit the jackpot when he told me about this arrancar character in one of the Bleach games by Sega… (though not included in the bleach manga or anime) so I browsed it in Wikipedia and here he is…Arturo Plateado, who will be in my fic. Below are the details about him courtesy of Wikipedia.

_Arturo Plateado (lit. __Silver Arthur__ in Spanish) is an arrancar designed by __Sega__, in conjunction with __Tite Kubo__, specifically for __Bleach: Shattered Blade__. Arturo has long turquoise hair, deathly pale skin, and the remains of his hollow mask on his right cheek, his appearance almost mimicking Grimmjow's. It appears to be the jaw, but is extended around the back of his head. His hollow hole is located at the center of his chest._

To those who read, reviewed, commented and gave suggestions, those who picked this fic as their favorite story, story alert and for picking me as one of their favorite authors… thank you so much.

Reviews are most welcome : )


	9. Chapter 8:Garganta & Gikongan Wedding

_Garganta & Gikongan Wedding_

The following day, Byakuya, Michiko, Rukia and Renji went to the real world. Byakuya and Michiko's journey was known in their respective divisions, while Rukia and Renji left secretly as Byakuya advised them to. They left at dawn while Byakuya and Michiko left in the afternoon.

As Byakuya and Michiko stepped out of the Gates, they were greeted by Urahara along with Yoruichi.

"Konnichiwa Byakuya-sama, Michiko-sama. Welcome back." Urahara greeted the couple. Michiko smiled at the cheery former 12th Division Captain and greeted him in return.

"Urahara-san, where is Rukia and Renji?" Byakuya asked

"They're in the training area, come I have tea and rice cakes prepared. You must relax first before we tackle business, ne?" Urahara cheerfully said

As they were having tea in the living room, they discussed about Orihime's abduction and how Rukia and Renji would travel to Hueco Mundo. They also discussed Urahara's capability of opening the Garganta and on the progress he was making to enable shinigamis to cross over without lessening the power of their reiatsus. While Tessai was pouring another serving of tea for Byakuya, Urahara asked him a question.

"Byakuya-sama, for how long would you be staying here in the human world?" Urahara asked.

"Two… three days the most. Why do you ask?" Byakuya wondered

"Ano… I am just wondering that since you and Michiko are here if we could proceed with the marriage of your soul candies…" Urahara shyly commented

"I think that could be arranged. Can they get married tomorrow after we send Rukia and Renji to their journey?" Byakuya asked

"Hai, hai! That could be facilitated the soonest." Smiled the former 12th Division captain.

While Byakuya and Urahara discussed other concerns about Seireitei, Yoruichi glanced at Michiko who smiled at her and gestured for them to leave the two men who were seriously discussing the latest invention of the current 12th Division Captain.

As Yoruichi stepped out of the store, Michiko followed her silently and both ended up at the store's rooftop, enjoying the early evening sky. Yoruichi sat her usual Indian-style, while Michiko languidly stretched and hugged her knees, her chin resting on top.

"Ne, Michiko-san… you still haven't told Bya-boo about your pregnancy, am I correct?" Yoruichi stated simply, as Michiko's eyes widen in surprise.

"Ahh…Yes Yoruichi-sama, I haven't told him yet… I wanted to surprise him on his birthday…" Michiko said, her eyes sparkling with happiness with the thought of their child growing in her womb.

"I know Bya-boo would be delighted once you tell him… and I'm happy for you both" Yoruichi said, smiling at her

"Arigato Yoruichi-sama… I am very happy… to have met him, known him… love him. Honestly, at first he was like an enigma to me… I never thought that I would fall in love with him… and him to me, after all the things that happened in my life" Michiko confessed

"Why would you feel unworthy of him? He may be the strongest of all Kuchiki clan leaders… the famous captain of Gotei 13… hmm…what else… ahh… dreamboat of most women in Seireitei, but knowing Bya-boo, he is very simple at heart… I guess you know that by now." Yoruichi said while studying Michiko's expression

"Yes… I do" Michiko answered

"For the longest time I knew him, it is only now that I get to see him express his feelings openly. It was you who made him feel… as in_really feel. _Like his forefathers before him, he has perfected the art of being apathetic, its expected of him, being a Kuchiki. And when you came into his life, you are the fresh breath of air that he badly needs, though I would not wonder if he denies it, knowing him…. you made Bya-boo live again, especially after loosing Hisana-sama. And for that I thank you" Yoruichi said, smiling warmly

"But Yoruichi-sama, you too used to be a clan head, and being one of the four noble families, you are unique from them." Michiko stated

"Yes I am unique… it seems that my being too individualistic is also one of the main reasons why I am no longer head of my clan… But I have no regrets, I did what I must and am happy of the outcome. And I'm happy too for you and little Byakuya" Yoruichi answered casually.

Michiko chuckled as she heard Yoruichi referred her husband like a little boy, she looked at her and replied chuckling, "You still regard him as a little boy though he is no longer one… "

"Araa, I stand corrected --- Bya-boo is now a daddy" Yoruichi said and they both burst out laughing

The following day, at Urahara's underground training area…

"Rukia, like I told you previously, I was ordered by Yamamoto Soutaichou to retrieve you at that time and nothing more. You and the others returned to Seireitei and whatever happens to you afterwards is no longer my concern… You may do as you wish." Byakuya said while Urahara was preparing the opening of the Garganta

"Arigato Nii-sama, Onē-sama… thank you for having confidence in me" Rukia said as she looked at her brother and sister-in-law. Since her brother is sending her off not as a family member but as a captain of Gotei 13, Rukia observed proper protocol and bowed in respect to her brother and sister-in-law who is also a seated officer. Renji who would also be going with Rukia followed suit.

"Always be vigilant, the two of you. You may never know what lies ahead. And as for Kurosaki, Hueco Mundo is no place for that gaki to be playing around." Byakuya said as they stepped into the portal that would lead them to Hueco Mundo.

As they were watching Rukia and Renji enter the portal, Michiko held her husband's hand and felt his hand clasped hers tightly. "They'll be alright hanata…" Michiko whispered to him and he looked at her, his expression somber though his eyes spoke volumes of his feelings of gratitude that his wife was at his side.

Seeing them enter the portal, Urahara closed it and leapt from the high rock he was standing. "Ne, all done. They will be okay Kuchiki-sama no need to worry."

Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Byakuya and Michiko then proceeded upstairs to prepare for the wedding of the Gikongan and as they closed the door, Jinta informed them that the monk who would officiate the wedding was already waiting for them in the receiving room, along with their Gigais.

The wedding ceremony was simple, yet a solemn one. Exactly just the way Byakuya would have wanted since he felt that it was proper that his and Michiko's Gigais should be wed officially. During the ceremony, Byakuya and Michiko kept on glancing at each other, though he was able to maintain his usual stoic self, his eyes spoke volumes of his feelings towards his wife. As the monk told the newly married couple that they may kiss, Byakuya looked at his wife lovingly and smiled, to which Michiko smiled back and kissed her husband not caring that there were other people present.

"Hanata…" Byakuya whispered as he looked at his wife tenderly. Michiko smiled at him and caressed his face.

Byakuya's Gigai, who was named Shin with his wife Ayesa went to the couple and bowed in respect, in which Byakuya and Michiko bowed in return.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu Byakuya-sama, Michiko-sama for giving us your blessing to be married. We are truly grateful." Shin timidly said to the couple

"Dōitshimashite…" Byakuya replied simply then added "I expect though that both of you would observe proper behavior especially when you inhabit our gigais… no more unruly behavior especially when we are on a mission, do I make myself clear?"

"Uhh…ermm…ano…. Byakuya-sama, that night at the club, when you and Michiko-sama left us ---" Shin said, his face turning to crimson red

"What about that night at the club? When we were done with our mission and came back to return to our gigais we found you and Ayesa in a compromising act, you cannot deny that" Byakuya stated

It was then that both Byakuya and Michiko noticed that their Gigais were both blushing profusely, as if they were about to tell them something they have no idea about. This time it was Michiko who spoke.

"What about that night, Shin? If there's something you have to tell us, then please do so. You may be our soul candies but since we are your principals you need to tell us." Michiko said

"Milady, when you left us at the bar to chase after the hollows, we only acted out of instinct by means of the essence that you left us… " Ayesa replied

Upon hearing Ayesa's statement, it was Byakuya and Michiko's turn to blush and it was then that the couple looked at Urahara who was hiding his expression behind his fan. Byakuya glared at him and said "Urahara – can you please _explain_ this to us" his tone was getting icier as he said every single word

"Errmmm… ano, its my latest innovation with the soul candies, Byakuya-sama. Ahh its best…. Errrr… " Urahara stammered

"Urahara-san, can you please tell us plainly? In layman's term, since I too am puzzled. " Michiko said, holding tightly to her husband's hand since she felt that Byakuya was already controlling his temper

"My latest invention with the soul candies which I gave you and Byakuya-sama is that they would inherit whatever essences or feelings that you have once you left your Gigais in order for them to be able to continue being _"you"_ or as your proxy while you are in your Shinigami form" Urahara said, his face breaking to a grin

"And why did we find them making out at the club?" Michiko asked

"Michiko-sama, like I said, they are just acting out whatever essences you and Byakuya-sama left in your gigais…" Urahara replied, stifling a chuckle "they are dependent on their principal's feelings and would act out what they feel… in that case –"

"

Its alright, we understand it clearly" Byakuya cut in, in his usual stoic demeanor.

"I guess Kisuke overdid it… a bit, on the emotions department that your soul candies just acted the way they did" Yoruichi stated, and smiled at Michiko who was blushing all the more at what she and her husband learned about their soul candies.

Byakuya's expression was unreadable, if they only knew how giddy and happy he felt, discovering that his wife was also attracted to him as he was to her, and it was through their Gigais that initiated their secret feelings for each other. Still he maintained his usual icy bearing, his mind was racing, remembering his and Michiko's first meeting, their first mission together and it gave him a heady glow.

His musing was cut short when he felt the gentle nudge from his wife. Tenderly he looked at her and was surprised that she was still blushing. He gently stroked his forefinger on her hand as he held her, and as Urahara informed them on the location where they would celebrate their Gigais' wedding, he smiled gently at his wife.

Byakuya and Michiko who were in their shinigami form chose to stay behind as Urahara, Yoruichi, Shin and Ayesa left for the club to celebrate. They were in Urahara's living room when an idea came to him.

"Hanata… " Byakuya softly called his wife

"Hmn?... What is it my love?" Michiko softly asked, as she was being cuddled by her husband, her hand languidly resting on his muscular chest.

"How about if we gatecrash a party at this well known club?" He asked mischievously, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

"I thought you'd never asked" chuckled Michiko as she stood up excitedly.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note: hope you enjoy this chapter... it started quite short but i kept on editing and made some revisions and some scenes were added... i hope you like it. comments are most welcome... happy new year to all!!!_


	10. Chapter 9:Close to You

_Close to You_

Flashback…

The club was full of its regular patrons, mostly young, single professionals who would hang out and unwind, forgetting the day's stress in the corporate world. It was also the hangout of who's who in Karakura Town's show business as well as the society's elite. It was in this posh club that Byakuya and Michiko shared their first kiss.

Both were fighting within themselves the strong attraction they felt for each other. Byakuya felt that he might frighten the 11th Division's 4th seat officer if he became too forthcoming, while the other felt that it was truly insane to fall for one of the greatest and strongest captains of Gotei 13, not to mention the head of the "first of the first" of the four noble families of Seireitei. As both mused over their feelings towards each other, they felt the strong reiatsu of the enemy, and decided to investigate instantly.

As they took their soul candies and shunpoed towards the hollow, Shin and Ayesa took over the Gigais of Byakuya and Michiko. Both Gikongans were overwhelmed at the emotions they consumed and it was Byakuya's soul candy, Shin who told Ayesa to continue consuming the cocktail drinks their principals left while waiting for them.

The club regulars surveyed the handsome couple who were both nursing their drinks and contemplating on the intensity of strong emotions they were experiencing. Ayesa's head was bowed low; embarrassed on the passionate feelings she was having at the soul candy beside her. Unknowingly, Shin was also feeling the same extreme emotions. After finishing their drinks, the bartender surveyed the handsome couple and offered them another round, in which both graciously declined.

The attraction both were feeling for each other were so intense that even the other club regulars near them felt it too. As if on cue, both looked up at each other and out of instinct Shin took Ayesa in his arms and kissed her tenderly. It felt so right, as if they belonged to each other and they were oblivious to their surroundings, both were glorying in the kiss they shared.

It was then that Byakuya and Michiko saw their Gikongans and out of instinct Byakuya shunpoed towards his Gigai, not thinking that both their Gigais were locked in a passionate kiss. As both entered their Gigais, it seemed that destiny made its choice for Byakuya and Michiko.

They were again in the same club, this time on the dance floor. Shin and Ayesa who were dwelling in Byakuya and Michiko's Gigais respectively were celebrating their marriage. Shin was wearing a dark blue silk polo shirt and dark blue pants, his bride wore a soft pink bare back floor length dress, her hair was held up and adorned with crystals,

They were slow dancing and as the song ended, the couples on the dance floor clapped in appreciation to the band that was performing. As the lead singer introduced his next song, both soul candies saw their principals close by and nodded in agreement that the next dance would be theirs. It was then that both Byakuya and Michiko entered their Gigais and smiled at each other.

The next song was a love song, and yet it with a happy beat, as the singer sang, Byakuya would repeat the lyrics by whispering it to his wife's ear.

There is nothing I won't try  
just to make you mine  
to get a little closer  
would be so divine

Shivers of delight consumed Michiko as she heard her husband whisper the lyrics and she laughed as he swung her around, and as she landed gracefully back in his arms, he whispered again the next lyrics.

And every time I see you  
you make me come undone  
I always watch you near me  
in you I found the one

Byakuya was thrilled seeing his wife laugh and as they danced, they saw Yoruichi and Urahara dancing too. As the band sang the chorus, Michiko was surprised as she heard her husband singing along; never did she expect that her noble husband and ice prince of Seireitei could actually carry a tune and a good one at that!

Oh why don't you smile my only star  
shine on baby  
smile my only star  
smile my only star

And as the next stanza of the song was being sung, Byakuya who was holding his wife as they gracefully swayed to the music was actually singing to her. Michiko was speechless, and could only smile at her husband, tears of immense joy welling in her eyes.

With you by my side  
girl it feels so right  
and now that I'm close to you  
I could stay all night

No matter where I go  
no matter what I do  
in the end your smile  
brings me back to you

You shine so true  
I can't believe you're mine  
and everything may change  
but to me you'll always shine

As the song ended, Michiko's arms caressed her husband's neck and brought his face to hers, kissing him tenderly. Byakuya deepened the kiss and she could feel a smile curving on his lips as he sensuously whispered, "Let's go home hanata…"

It was then that both left their Gigais and it was Shin and Ayesa who were kissing passionately on the dance floor. As Byakuya and Michiko left the club, Urahara and Yoruichi looked at each other and smiled knowingly, with Yoruichi commenting "I guess our little Byakuya has indeed grown up!" And both laughed at the retreating couple.

"So… how about dancing again with an honest, handsome, perverted businessman?" Urahara teased his best friend

"Hah! How about you end up dancing with a cat instead?" Yoruichi teased back and both were laughing as they joined the newly wed Gikongans who were passionately kissing and the other dancing couples on the dance floor.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note:_ happy new year to all! hope you like this chapter, guess its a little over the top with byakuya singing, guess i got carried away with the celebration of new year, and yeah, there was a time i wondered how would he sound like if he sings... : D

reviews are most welcome


	11. Chapter 10:This I Promise

_This I Promise…_

Byakuya and Michiko went to their apartment and made love. As both cuddled, basking in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking, they could hear music playing; probably one of the unit owners of the condominium was playing his favorite music collection.

Michiko faced her husband and gazed at him lovingly. "Where did you learn that song you sang to me awhile back, hanata?" She asked

Byakuya smiled tenderly at his wife and softly replied, "I heard it once, in the manor. Rukia borrowed that kid Kurosaki's music gadget that they call ipod and was singing along quite loudly. The lyrics caught my attention. I got curious and asked her to lend it to me… it was a nice song and it was Rukia who said that the song seems to be dedicated to you since your zanpakutou, Ryū Hoshi is a dragon star, and the way you carry yourself reminds her of one of the famous actresses and models she admire in the human world., who are called as superstars."

Michiko blushed at her husband's reply and tucked her head under his chin. He laughed at her shyness and lifted her face to level with his. His fingers tenderly caressed her lips which parted at his caresses and kissed her lovingly. Michiko melted with desire in his kisses and kissed him back ardently. Byakuya hugged his wife closely and both listened to the music playing…

Say goodbye  
When I can barely say goodnight  
If I can hardly take my eyes from yours  
How far can I go? 

Walk away  
The thought had never cross my mind  
I couldn't turn my back on Spring or Fall  
Your smile least of all 

When I say always  
I mean forever  
I trust tomorrow as much as today  
I am not afraid to say I love you  
And I promise you  
I'll never say goodbye 

We're dancers  
On a crowded floor  
while other dancers leave from song to song  
Our music goes on 

On and on  
And if I ever leave your arms  
I really would have traveled anywhere  
For my world is there 

When I say always  
I mean forever  
I trust tomorrow as much today  
I am not afraid to say I love you  
And I promise you  
I'll never say goodbye…

Michiko was touched with the song's lyrics and being quite emotional due to their pregnancy, she broke into tears. Her husband who fully understood her condition held her tenderly. For some reason, she felt that the song's lyrics were made for them. Byakuya held his wife tenderly, wiping away her tears and whispered "There's no need to be sad hanata… I know that you are thinking about the approaching battle with Aizen's army, and there will come a time that both of us would engage in that battle"

"I --" Michiko stammered, surprised that her husband knew what was on her mind.

"Michiko… whatever happens, always remember that I love you, and will always love you… if ever I go to Hueco Mundo, no matter what, I will come back, _I will make sure to come back to_ _you_." Byakuya tenderly said

"Is that a promise?" Michiko asked

"I promise" Byakuya said

Having heard her husband's resolve, Michiko gazed at him, her eyes shining with love told him, "And I will hold on to your promise. Byakuya, no matter what happens in this coming battle, in the end we will be together, always. We will have children… the manor would be filled with laughter, our children's laughter… our laughter… I promise you that."

Both looked at each other tenderly and sealed their vow with a kiss.

They returned to Seireitei the following day, and immediately reported in their respective Divisions. At the 6th Division headquarters, Byakuya was finishing the last stack of documents he was signing when a fluttering Hell Butterfly broke his concentration. He held out his hand and left hastily as the message was conveyed to him.

At the 1st Division headquarters, he was informed along with the 13th Division captain Ukitake Jūshirō that the reiatsus of both Rukia and Renji suddenly disappeared in Seireitei as reported to them by the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsu Kidou. Byakuya's expression was as unreadable and stoic as ever, though Ukitake Taichou was surprised upon hearing the report. Yamamoto Soutaichou talked with them and after a few moments, both left the captain general's headquarters.

"Ne Kuchiki Taichou, do you have any idea on the whereabouts of Rukia-san and Renji-san?" Ukitake asked

"Yamamoto Soutaichou ordered us to retrieve Hitsugaya Taichou's team in the human world, which Zaraki and I did. As soon as she arrived in Seireitei, whatever she did afterwards is no longer my concern. My sister is already of age and I know that wherever she is right now she knows what she is doing." Byakuya replied

Ukitake nodded and a small smile played on his usual pale features. He looked at his former apprentice and said "Rukia-san indeed has grown up… and I am proud of her." And with that he left.

Byakuya chose not to divulge the information he knew about his sister and his Fukutaichou, thinking that the less people who knew their whereabouts, the better; though he permitted his sister to rescue the young Ohirime Inoue, he was worried for her safety. That evening, as Byakuya arrived in the manor, he searched for his wife and found her and Shiro at the gardens, as he approached them, he felt his problems were lifted, seeing his wife and son brought calm to his troubled mind.

Michiko sensed her husband and turned her head, smiling at him as he approached. She embraced her husband and kissed him tenderly and asked "would you like to have tea first before dinner or would you rather have it afterwards, hanata?"

"Whatever you wish hanata, its alright with me" Byakuya smiled and looked at his son who approached him.

"How are you, young master?" He teased Shiro who blushed at his father's greeting

"I am fine, otōsan, thank you" beamed Shiro and chuckled when his father gently ruffled his silvery white locks. Shiro adored his father and like Byakuya, he too wore his hair long and there were times when Byakuya would tease his son that the kenseikan he usually wore to signify his being a clan head looked much better on Shiro than on him.

Michiko looked lovingly at them as she went to the dining area to inform the help that the dinner she prepared earlier would be served instead in the teahouse, since she sensed that her husband was tired than usual and wanted him to relax more. Dinner was served and the three enjoyed the meal. Conversation was light, ranging more on Shiro's training and the coming holidays. The impending war with Aizen's army was momentarily forgotten as they had dinner like any normal, loving family.

Later on, Byakuya and Michiko were in their private bath house, relaxing in the warm water. Michko leaned on her husband's muscular frame, her husband's arms around her lovingly. Both were silent, savoring the tranquility of the atmosphere and the company of each other. Gently Byakuya's hands caressed his wife's flat abdomen, lingering there, silently speaking to their child growing inside his wife. Michiko sighed in contentment at her husband's caresses, a smile on her lovely features as she was thinking of how her husband would react when the time comes she would tell him that they were with child.

_Aka-chan…though you are still tiny and we have not met yet, always remember that your okasan and otōsan loves you very much…_ Byakuya thought, hoping that his thoughts would be heard by their child

_Arigato otōsan… a child's voice seemed to pierce in his mind. Byakuya was startled for a moment and smiled that their unborn child conversed with him. _

_Always remember that I love you and your okasan very much, I will always protect you… always_. _You, your okasan, Shiro-nii and I will have great times together… we are excited on your arrival aka-chan._ Byakuya added.


	12. Chapter 11:Deception

_Deception_

_He_ was his secret weapon… whether he admits it to himself or not, _he needed him_. When all else fails, and with the silent uproar within his army… The recent betrayal of a number of Numeros which he confirmed when he lured his bait, Aizen vowed to himself that he would never take any chances this time. And now that he has Arturo Plateado as one of his subordinates, he would by all means have the one thing that he desired the most…

_Absolute power_… that was what he aimed for when he joined as a shinigami, and that hunger kept on until he climbed his way from a nameless shinigami to seated officer then later on promoted as captain of the 5th Division. He desired it so much that he would do anything, even sell his soul to the very devil if he just to have that power… and now he could almost feel it, taste it that he would not allow anyone to stand in his way. He betrayed his friends, his comrades, even turned his back from his own roots and identity just to attain it. His so called comrades in Hueco Mundo were merely puppets to him, and he can discard them anytime when he felt that they served their purpose. His hunger for power, to be called a god is what made him what he was – his hunger was his aphrodisiac and he will not stop until he can achieve it.

Aizen's reverie was broken when he felt Arturo's approaching reiatsu and stood up from his high seat, languidly glanced as the arrancar opened the door. Arturo entered followed by Ulquiorra.

"Ah… Plateado Arturo…" Aizen drawled, he looked at Ulquiorra and said icily, "you may leave us"

As Ulquiorra left, Aizen looked at Arturo and asked, "Are you getting bored here in Las Noches? Things are getting pretty exciting since we are being attacked recently, and my Espadas are excited"

"Hardly boring here in Las Noches, Aizen-sama, I find your Espadas - quite an amusing lot though" Arturo remarked sarcastically.

Upon hearing Arturo's reply, Aizen snickered and said "Do not worry mi amigo… in time you will have your own taste of battles. Your time will come"

"Is that so…then I will go to Seireitei in the meantime, since I am not needed at the moment. I too have my own task to accomplish; you are aware of that." And with that, Arturo left the room

_You are lucky that I did not create you, you bastard_. Aizen seethed silently. _But since I have use of you - I will go easy on you and let you have your way… for now…_ and a wicked smirk appeared on his features.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note_: hi! this chapter is pretty short but will be posting the next one later on, its around 3am manila time and its only now that my eyes are getting droopy... the next chapter is much longer, thanks for reading and reviewing. ja ne :) 


	13. Chapter 12:Fervent Longing

_Fervent Longing_

In Seireitei, Yamamoto Soutaichou summoned the following Division captains: Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division, Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division, Mayuri Kurokotschi of the 12th Division and Unohana Retsu of the 4th Division. They were to be sent to the human world to Urahara's place and proceed to Hueco Mundo, since the former 12th Division captain and head of the Shinigami Research Institute was able to stabilize the Garganta in a month's time instead of three months as Yamamoto Soutaichou ordered. They were to leave for the human world next morning.

The 11th Division Headquarters were in its usual chaotic condition when Zaraki Kenpachi arrived from the meeting. Michiko was in the training grounds with Ikkaku and Yumichika training the new recruits when they felt their captain's excited reiatsu approaching.

"Yo! Listen up!" Zaraki interrupted them. All shinigamis were looking at their enormous captain, curious on what he would tell them.

"Tomorrow at dawn the captains of the 4th, 6th, 12th and myself would be going to the human world. Yachiru is coming with me. In the meantime, Ikkaku, Michiko and Yumichika, you will take over and continue training our men."

"Taichou, why would you be heading to the human world?" Michiko asked.

Zaraki's menacing grin was enough answer to Michiko as he gruffly said…"Urahara-san was able to stabilize the Garganta earlier than expected, he made it sure for us captain levels to pass through and battle those bastard arrancars at full power… its showdown men…WE ARE GOING INTO BATTLE!!!!"

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Ken-chan's going into battle!!!" shrieked Yachiru, who was now hanging at the captain's back.

Michiko was silent for a moment upon learning that her husband would go to Hueco Mundo. She had no choice on the matter, being a dedicated seated officer of the 11th Division and warrior herself. Zaraki noticed the sudden silence of Michiko and went to her, saying "Ho, Michiko-san, I know ya wanted to go wit us, but since Yachiru is coming with me, only the three of ya can run the division while we're gone"

"I understand Taichou…" Michiko replied

"Ne, since you're the wife of Iceman I guess I can allow ya to come with us to the human world, but after we leave ya have to come back here. Whaddaya say?" Zaraki said, smiling his usual menacing smile

"Arigato gozaimas Taichou, I appreciate that very much" Michiko said, smiling

"You're dismissed for the day Michiko-san. We leave tomorrow at dawn" Zaraki said, smirking "I know that Iceman husband of yours would like to spend more time with ya before he leaves. How ya melt that Iceman's heart is beyond me… way beyond me!" he smirked

"Ahh Taichou, that is what you call the beauty of love" raved Yumichika, wherein their captain just snorted at his remark.

Byakuya was in his office preparing to leave when he felt his wife's approaching reiatsu and a gentle smile played on his handsome features, which made one of his seated officer's gawk openly upon seeing their usual icy captain smile. As his wife's presence was being announced at the door, he dismissed his seated officer who was still gawking at him as the door opened.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki Taichou" Michko greeted her husband formally, observing proper protocol since they were still in the barracks and other shinigamis were still present.

"Konnichiwa, Kuchiki-sama" Byakuya replied formally, his features were the usual stoic and icy 6th Division captain that everyone in Seireitei regarded as the 'Ice Prince'.

As the door closed behind them, both husband and wife looked at each other, Michiko's right eyebrow lifted and looked at him playfully as she sensuously sauntered to where he stood. She stood close to him; making sure that he could feel her breath on his collarbone, her sparkling cerulean eyes not breaking contact with his dark grey orbs.

Her husband took on her challenge and with his eyes he sensuously caressed his wife with his gaze. His eyes left hers as he gazed at her neck as if touching her and traveled to the V-neck of her kimono and lingered there, his lips smiling as if his eyes were his fingers caressing her cleavage that he could see underneath her kimono. Michiko's breath became erratic as she felt the heat of her husband's stare and thought; _with just a look he could melt me into submission…_

While Michiko was turning into jelly by her husband's erotic gaze, unknown to her, she was giving him the same effect. He was deeply aroused when she walked towards him and when she unconsciously licked her lip with her tongue, he was near on losing control from kissing her passionately and making love to her on that very spot.

What started as a playful teasing turned out to be a heated sensual tension that was too much for the couple to bear. Both broke their teasing all together as they went to each others arms and kissed passionately.

"Hanata… what you do to me…" Byakuya groaned, his deep voice husky as he kissed her

"It is you who makes me wanton" Michiko whispered as she felt her husband's evident desire for her as he melded her body with his in an intimate embrace. Sensuously she grinded her hips to his, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Byakuya.

Tenderly he caressed her breast, his lips curving into a sexy grin as he felt his wife's nipple harden to his caresses. Slowly he loosened her kimono, baring her breast to him. With his fingers he languidly traced her nipple caressing her all the more. He silenced her moan with a kiss and knew that if they continued this, both of them would no longer be able to control their passion for each other and they might be discovered since they were still in his office.

"Michiko….we… better…. leave… now… or else…" Byakuya groaned, his lips trailing from her lips to her neck as he passionately kissed and caressed his wife. Reluctantly he let her go, his desire for her never waning as he saw his wife gracefully straightened her kimono, the flush of passion on her lovely face was very evident, wanting her all the more. Michiko smiled at her husband and upon seeing that he was already composed, she held out her hand and they left his office.

Byakuya and Michiko were leaving in haste that they almost bumped onto the 8th Division's Taichou and Fukutaichou, who were on their way to their headquarters. Shunsui Taichou saw the flushed looks on the couples' faces and chuckled. Looking at his Fukutaichou, he said

"Ahh Nanao-chan… don't you envy your colleague, Michiko-san? If you would only let me in –"

WHACK!!!

And the 8th Division captain was a recipient of a loud blow of the book that his Fukutaichou Nanao Ise was clutching.

"Taichou! How dare you say if I would let you inside my…"

"…heart…I meant if you would let me inside your heart…what you were thinking, my lovely Nanao-chan… hmnnn??" wondered the now dizzy Taichou

It was Nanao Ise's turn to flush beet red…

Byakuya and Michiko shunpoed from the barracks to their manor. They chose not go through the main door and went straight to their bedchamber. Inside their room, Byakuya reached out to his wife who came and kissed him passionately. They did not talk about it, but both knew that time was running out, knowing that the following day Byakuya would be sent to Hueco Mundo. Their intense hunger for each other was evident as they hastily shred off each other's clothing.

Byakuya tenderly carried his wife to their bed, laying her down gently. His hand cradled her head as he settled her against the soft pillows.

"Byakuya…" Michiko softly said as she raised her hands cupping his face tenderly. She raised her head and trailed soft kisses on her husband's face. Byakuya moaned in pleasure upon feeling his wife's gentle caresses.

He settled on top of her, making sure that he would not crush her, especially since he knew that she is carrying their child inside her still flat belly. Michiko lovingly embraced her husband, gasping in pleasure as she felt her husband's smooth skin against hers.

Byakuya kissed his wife ardently, his kiss deepening as he probed her lips open with the gentle insistence of his tongue. He moaned in pleasure when Michiko met his tongue with hers as her hands were making its wonderful caresses on his muscular body.

His lips gently drifted from her lips to her neck, nipping her skin gently, and emitting whimpers of delight from Michiko. Sensuously he kissed her, from her collarbone then went lower until he reached her breasts. His hands softly caressed his wife's nipples which became hard with desire; lovingly he gazed at them, noticing the slight change of color from pink to a darker hue. He also noticed that his wife's nipples were somewhat bigger, brought by her pregnancy. Knowing that they are with child sent shivers of delight, heightening his desire all the more for her.

"Byakuya… koibito…" Michiko moaned as her husband tenderly teased her nipple, encircling it with his tongue. Ever so gently he suckled and at the same time his tongue lapped her nipple, drawing out another moan of delight from his wife. His other hand caressed her breast, making her weak with desire and wanting him all the more to claim her right there and then. Her hands gently but urgently tugged at his muscular back in response to the caresses he bestowed on her.

Slowly Byakuya kissed her body, going lower until he was caressing her flat belly. _The fruit of our love, our child is here_, he thought to himself as he tenderly planted a kiss on his wife's flat belly, as if paying reverence to their unborn child.

Upon feeling the contact, her gaze locked with her husband's and she almost swooned with delight upon seeing him so handsome and so achingly sexy as he gazed at her sensuously. Byakuya continued kissing his wife's body, and went lower, tenderly caressed her bud with his fingers, a smile played on his handsome features as he heard her moan his name in pleasure, this tongue taking over his fingers as he swept Michiko in throes of ecstasy. Michiko submitted lovingly to her husband's erotic ministrations, her hands lovingly caressed his hair as he pleasured her.

She trailed her hands on his muscular frame, kissing him passionately while she caressed him. As her hand gently sought his manhood, Byakuya moaned in rapture. Michiko smiled at him and delighted him all the more as she stroked his shaft and kissing him passionately.

"Michiko…aishiteru…" Byakuya groaned as he could no longer control his raging desire and submitted to his wife's loving. He gave in as waves of sweet rapture came over him.

"I love you Byakuya…" she whispered back as she gloried in his climax, his deep voice music to her ears as he moaned her name.

Tenderly Byakuya wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her. Lovingly he gazed at her and said, "I love you Michiko…always... I love you and will always love you."

Michiko gazed at her handsome husband, his eyes shining with desire and love.

Gently he shifted places with her, kissing her passionately as he slowly he claimed her, groaning in delight as he felt her warmth enveloped every part of him. Michiko moaned in rapture as Byakuya began thrusting inside her languidly, letting her feel the length of him, every nuance of him. Lips locked in a passionate kiss, hands fervently caressing each other, Byakuya and Michiko reached the pinnacle of their love and desire for each other, their moans of pleasure were muffled as they kissed passionately.

That night, as Byakuya watched his beautiful wife in slumber he made a silent prayer, for himself, for his wife, for their son Shiro and for their unborn child. He also prayed for the safety of his sister, Rukia, and the others who were in Hueco Mundo, fighting at that moment. He prayed that whatever happens to him in Hueco Mundo, that he would be reunited with his wife, his family… he prayed that they would return home victorious. Gathering his wife in his arms, he kissed her tenderly and went to sleep.

Somewhere in the outskirts of Karakura Town, a Garganta opened…

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's notes:_ thank you for the reviews and hits. :) im currently working on the next chapter...

...and i've been thinking of what names to give to the twins... any suggestions: ) please don't hesitate to suggest on their babies names


	14. Chapter 13:Momoiro Cho & Gin'iro Cho

_Momoiro Chō and Gin'iro Chō _

The four Taichous together with their Fukutaichous and Michiko left for the real world at dawn. As they entered the human world, it was Yoruichi this time who greeted them instead of Urahara, who at that moment was at the underground training area with Tessai preparing the opening of the Garganta.

Byakuya noticed that Michiko was silent most of the time, and when no one was looking; he tenderly gazed at his wife and held her hand. When they were on their way to the underground training area, Byakuya stepped aside and told Yoruichi that he and Michiko would follow shortly.

As the door leading to the training area closed, Byakuya silently went to his wife and embraced her lovingly, inhaling her sweet scent of lavender and chamomile. He knew that his wife's warrior side would never admit that she was worried for his wellbeing, since they would be treading to unknown territory upon entering Hueco Mundo. He chose not to tell her this since he did not want her to strain herself especially in her condition. His dark grey eyes gazed lovingly to her cerulean orbs; his hands cupped her face and solemnly said,

"Hanata, I will be back before you know it… always take care my love…you and Shiro-chan. I know how much you wanted to join us, but for now you are needed in Seireitei… your division needs you, your Taichou has confidence in you, Ikkaku and Yumichika in running the division while he is with us." Byakuya said; his fingers tenderly caressed his wife's cheeks.

She was wearing the betrothal scarf he gave her, and tenderly Byakuya took it off it and wrapped it around her, styling it the same way he usually wore his scarf. Michiko felt again the magic of the scarf as Byakuya lovingly wrapped it around her. He looked at her lovingly and kissed her tenderly on her forehead, his lips warm and soft. He inhaled his wife's sweet scent, closed his eyes as he cherished her. _I love you Michiko…how I love you… you are my heart… my love… my soul…_

Michiko was fighting back tears, willing herself not to cry in front of her husband. _I will not cry… I will not cry_…_I need to be strong, I have to be strong…not only for us but for our child growing inside me_, she thought. She braced herself then looked up at her husband and smiled, placed her arms around him and kissed him lovingly. Byakuya kissed her back, with all the love and passion he has for her.

"Aishiteru Michiko…hanata…ja ne…" Byakuya whispered in between kisses.

"Hanata…aishiteru…I'll see you soon" Michiko answered back, kissing him lovingly.

Urahara beamed at them as he saw them approaching. The Garganta was already opened, ready for them to step in anytime. Jovially, he said "I'll see you soon nakama… say hello to the youngsters and Aizen-sama for me"

"Hah!" Zaraki replied, his smile menacing as he was the first one to enter the Garganta.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Ken-chan is very excited! Let's go!!!" shrieked Yachiru who suddenly appeared under his haori.

"Ku ku ku ku…" Kurotsuchi uttered; his expression unreadable under his masked face. His Fukutaichou Nemu silently followed him as they entered the Garganta, followed by Unohana and Isane, who waved to Michiko.

Byakuya was the last one to enter and before he stepped in, he looked at his wife lovingly and though his expression remained stoic, his eyes conveyed his feelings for her _"Aishiteru hanata… ja ne"._

And as the 6th Division captain turned and stepped into the Garganta, Michiko was surprised to see a tiny glowing Gin' iro Chō at her husband's nape. _Our baby's reiatsu is with him_, she thought. _Take care my child… stay safe with your otōsan… I love you._ Michiko thought, hopeful that their child's reiatsu would hear her thoughts.

_I will okasan… I love you…_ replied their unborn child. Michiko was surprised upon hearing their child's voice on her head. Tearfully she smiled; her hand touched her womb and said a silent prayer for her husband and their child's reiatsu.

It was this time that the reiatsus of the twins who were in the forms of a Gin' iro Chō (who was residing with Byakuya) and Momoiro Chō (who was with Michiko) were communicating with each other.

'_Take care… take care of otōsan too… '_ the Momoiro Chō said to its twin

'_I will… you too… take care of okasan. Stay safe…'_ replied the Gin' iro Chō

The Garganta emitted a strong gust of wind as it closed, which Michiko held her scarf to prevent it from blowing off. As she did so, her nape was exposed to Yoruichi's view who was behind her at that time. Yoruichi gasped for the second time as she saw a Momoiro Chō at Michiko's nape. Earlier she already saw a Gin' iro Chō at Byakuya's nape and she was so surprised at her discovery that Urahara was almost yelling at her startled form.

"Yo, Yoruichi-sannnn!!! Stop spacing out!" Urahara kidded his best friend.

"Ahh... ano… its nothing, I'm just tired that's all." Yoruichi reasoned out, hoping that her alibi would not make Michiko suspicious.

As the three left the underground training area, Yoruichi was closely watching the young shinigami. In the living room, Michiko turned to Urahara and Yoruichi and said, "thank you so much for accommodating me, I have to go back to Seireitei, I still have a division to take care of along with my comrades."

"You are always welcome Michiko-sama, if you feel bored don't hesitate to drop by, ne?" Urahara replied. Michiko smiled at them and as Urahara opened the Gates, she bowed to them in respect and stepped inside the portal. As the Gates closed, Urahara looked at Yoruichi and said,

"I know why you spaced out earlier… I saw it too…"

"Futago…Kisuke… they are having twins!" Yoruichi dazedly said. Then turning to Urahara, she looked at him solemnly and stated,

"Then all the more we must watch over her. It pained Bya-boo when he lost Hisana, now that he is in Hueco Mundo, we have to watch over her. It has been centuries since the last set of twins from a noble family was born and you know that it's a rarity for nobles to have twins… their reiatsus are different… special. I just hope no one other than us know this."

"I know Yoruichi… we'll watch over Michiko then." Urahara said, his face grim.

In Hueco Mundo…

As the four Taichous and their Fukutaichous (except Renji) were walking towards the reiatsus of their comrades, Byakuya felt that he was not alone. He kept the feeling to himself and spoke through his thoughts.

_Aka-chan… are you with me?_ He asked, sensing his unborn child's reiatsu.

_Hai, otōsan… I'm here with you…_ his child replied. _Are you mad that I chose to stay with you, knowing that you would go to battle?_

_Iie, Aka-chan… I am not mad. Can you try hiding your reiatsu while we're here? I want you to be safe, my child and I don't want your okasan worrying too much._ Byakuya replied, a small smile curving on his lips.

_Yes daddy, I will. _ His child replied. Moments later his child hid its reiatsu perfectly that even he could not detect it. _Arigato aka-chan, daddy and mommy are proud of you… now let me battle those Arrancars and find your Auntie Rukia and our allies…_

Byakuya and his comrades continued walking, and felt the weakened reiatsus of Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and the others. Zaraki could no longer hold back and dashed to the battle site, this time he did not get lost as he always did.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_Translation:_

momoiro - pink

gin'iro - silver

cho-butterfly

futago - twins

_Author's Notes: __ thank you so much for reading and commenting on the last chapter as well as for suggesting baby names for the twins... i really appreciate it. _

_ special arigato to: lillix vail, nalintood, zammy and bella68 for taking time to read and review, my heartfelt thanks... and i hope you'll stick with me till the final chapter of byakuya & michiko's story _ : )


	15. Chapter 14:Celestial Maiden Rising

_Celestial Maiden Rising_

In Seireitei… At the Gates…

"Michiko-san, we're glad you've come back safely" Ikkaku said as he saw her stepping out of the portal. Yumichika was also there as well as Ukitake Taichou. What surprised Michiko was that her son Shiro was also present, who rushed to her arms as soon as he saw her.

"Okasan… has otōsan left?" Shiro asked his mother.

"Yes, Aka-chan. He's there already. He sends you his love and wants you to stay here with me and be safe." Michiko replied as she hugged her son.

Ukitake smiled at them and as Ikkaku, Yumichika and Shiro walked ahead, Michiko looked at him and asked,

"Is something the matter, Ukitake Taichou?"

"Iie, it's just that things are happening so fast, that's all. I know that the three of you can handle your division well. We are also training our men, preparing them for this battle with Aizen." Ukitake replied

"You're right Taichou, this battle is so sudden. But rest assured the Taichous would finish this before long" Michiko assured him.

Ukitake looked at the young shinigami and smiled. He was happy for both Byakuya and Michiko; and felt that they were meant for each other, a perfect union. He was glad that his former apprentice finally found his other half after a long time of grieving for his lost love. The only time he saw Byakuya happy was with his late wife Hisana and it devastated the young noble when she died. Now that Byakuya was given a second chance in love, Ukitake knew that he would not let anything or anyone harm his wife and his adopted son.

As they were silently walking towards their respective divisions, Michiko's zanpakutou suddenly spoke through her thoughts.

"_Milady, it seems that your reiatsu is exceptionally quite high… is everything alright?"_ Ryū Hoshi asked

"_I'm alright __Ryū Hoshi, nothing's amiss. Though you know that I'm thinking about my husband"_ she replied

"_Then there's nothing to be anxious about, milady, Kuchiki Taichou is one of the strongest captains. Would you like to train later on? It's been awhile since the last… "_ He asked, his tone teasing.

It was then that it dawned to her on the possibility that her zanpakutou is implying something about her possibility in achieving Bankai, since it was her zanpakutou who also mentioned that her reiatsu level is getting higher. A small smile formed on her features, which Ukitake noticed as they were silently walking.

"Michiko-sama, are you alright?" Ukitake asked this time, looking at the lovely noble shinigami.

"Hai, I am alright Taichou. We're here in our division, thank you for taking Shiro to the Gates to see me.

"Ne Michiko-sama, it's alright. Your son has a very promising future as a shinigami. That is, if you and Byakuya-sama would permit him to be. I will not be surprised if one day he would be one to replace me, Kyouraku-san or his father for that matter" he chuckled.

"Of course he would be a shinigami just like his parents and forefathers before him, he wanted to be under your tutelage since he knew that Byakuya-sama was under you before he went to the 6th Division" Michiko replied, smiling at the gentle captain.

"Ah… he admires his father, that is not surprising, knowing Byakuya-sama… though that former apprentice of mine can be stubborn when he wants to, am I correct?" he said, his smile warming his usual pale features.

"Hai, Taichou, I certainly agree to that" Michiko said and both burst into laughter.

Later at the 11th Division training grounds, Michiko, Yumichika and Ikkaku were preparing to leave after training their respective squad members. Ikkaku and Yumichika agreed they would visit their friends at the 10th Division while Michiko decided she would head straight to the manor. The two bade her goodbye and left ahead of her, as she was about to leave, her zanpakutou spoke to her.

"_Are we forgetting something milady?"_ Ryū Hoshi asked.

"_Ara… I almost forgot!" _ Michiko exclaimed _"Alright, let's start, are you ready then?"_

"_I most certainly am milady… let's do this" _Ryū Hoshi replied

Michiko walked to the center of the training ground and closed her eyes. As she opened them she is no longer at the training field but in another world, Ryū Hoshi's dimension – his realm. It has been awhile since she last entered his dimension and as she took a step a smile curved on her lips as she remembered the first time her zanpakutou revealed itself to her. The dark surroundings was lighted up little by little by tiny bright stars, and as she stepped forward, she saw him, hidden among the clusters of stars in the heavens, gazing down at her. She unsheathed her zanpakutou and the two began. Ryū Hoshi began to multiply itself, and said to his wielder,

"_These replicas of myself will fight you with no mercy Michiko-sama. For you to achieve Bankai you have to find me and defeat me. As always I never go easy on you milady, even though you are carrying your babe I would strike, you know that…."_

Upon hearing her zanpakutou, Michiko braced herself to attack the first approaching celestial dragon, her reiatsu flared and her achieving of Bankai began.

Minutes turned into hours and she lost track of time, being in Ryū Hoshi's dimension. She lost count of the dragons she defeated and she was starting to get tired. Ryū Hoshi chided her saying,

"_Are we going to continue this till the morrow milady? _

"_Iie… I will only stop when I'm finished and you know that Ryū!"_ She snapped.

"_Are you ready to give up?"_ Ryū Hoshi teased her as he teasingly slapped her behind with his tail.

"_Urusai you wily dragon! I am not done with you yet!"_ she said as she wiped her brow.

"_Ahh… now that's the Michiko I know… Finish this we will milady"_ her zanpakutou replied as he saw his wielder position herself for another attack.

Outside the training grounds, Ukitake was on his way home when he felt Michiko's heightened reiatsu. _She will achieve it …_ he thought to himself as he saw Shiro, his nanny Aiko and one of the security aides from the House of Kuchiki approaching.

Ukitake smiled at the approaching party and greeted the young noble, "Greetings Shiro-chan, are you looking for your mother?"

Shiro, Aiko and the security aide politely bowed in greeting and as Shiro stepped forward, the two remained in their places.

"Ohaiyo gozaimas Ukitake Taichou. Yes, I am looking for my okasan. She did not go home last night and I am worried" Shiro politely replied.

Gently Ukitake lead the young noble and spoke to him privately. "Your okasan is at the training grounds with her zanpakutou, can you feel her reiatsu?"

Shiro became silent, following Ukitake's advice, he sensed his surroundings and after a few seconds he looked up and said " H-hai Ukitake Taichou, is my mother achieving Bankai?" He asked, his eyes full of wonder

"Yes Shiro-chan, you are absolutely right. Once you get to see your mother tell her to rest for I am certain that she would be very tired. She is getting stronger like your father and in time she will also be one of us..." Ukitake replied, his features smiling at the thought of Michiko becoming a division captain in the future.

The young noble was in awe at the thought of having both his father and mother lead their respective divisions. With wonder etched on his face, Shiro asked the kind captain, "Taichou, do you think I could also be a good shinigami when the time comes for me to train? Just like otōsan and okasan?"

"Of course! I am very certain that you will be as good as your parents Shiro-chan! And which Division would you like to join when you graduate from the Academy, may I ask?" Ukitake replied

"I have three choices actually… the 6th, 11th and your division Taichou." Shiro shyly answered.

Ukitake fondly ruffled the young noble's hair as he felt Michiko's reiatsu approaching. Shiro felt it too and turned to the direction to see his mother, her face flushed and a tear on one of the sleeves of her kimono approaching them slowly.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Shiro excitedly rushed and hugged his mother. Michiko smiled feebly at her son and collapsed.

At the 4th Division infirmary…

"Yaruchika-san, is Michiko-sama going to be alright?" Ukitake asked the 4th Division's 3rd seat officer as he went out of the examination room.

"Yes she will be alright; she was exhausted after all the activity she went through. A whole day's rest is all she needs and she can go back to duty." Yaruchika Iemuro smiled behind his thick glasses.

Shiro was with his mother in the room and her son was sitting beside her as she was propped with a number of soft pillows. She smiled gently on her son who had a worried look on his face.

"Ne, no need for you to worry little one, I am fine. Thank you for taking care of me Aka-chan" Michiko said to her son as she gently hugged him

"I am happy that you are well now mommy. Mommy, I have something to ask…" Shiro said

"Ask away Aka-chan…" Michiko teasingly said

"Mommy… Were you able to… achieve Bankai?" Her son suddenly whispered

Though surprised at his question, Michiko tenderly smiled at her son and it was then that Ukitake entered the room.

"Michiko-sama, it's good to know that you are awake… how do you feel?" Ukitake asked.

"I feel better Taichou, thank you so much" she replied.

"You had us worried back there Michiko-sama. Had Byakuya-sama been here surely he would be worried sick" He said

"I guess I overdid the training" Michiko reflected, then looking at, Ukitake she asked

"Ukitake Taichou, any news from Urahara-san?"

"We have not received any reports yet Michiko-sama. Do not worry, as soon as we get word I will let you know. But first you must rest and you still have a division to train along with Ikkaku and Yumichika" he replied and as if on cue, both Ikkaku and Yumichika entered the room.

"Michiko-san! Still ravishing as ever even if you are in the infirmary… kawai, kawai…" Yumichika greeted a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

"Ho, Michiko-san… you rest and we need you at the barracks as soon as you are alright. We miss you already" Ikkaku teasingly said as Ukitake chuckled at his remark.

Ukitake left the three division officers and after he left they discussed on the training that needs to be done for their division's new recruits as well as their other comrades. After their discussion Ikkaku and Yumichika left, leaving Michiko with her son Shiro.

"Aka-chan, Aiko-san and Hiruki-san will take you home as I need to stay here for awhile. Please do not worry, I will be fine. Tomorrow morning I'll be coming home, okay?" Michiko told her son

"Okay mommy, please rest. I'll see you tomorrow and tell me what happened with your zanpakutou" he replied

"I promise Aka-chan. Take care, I love you little one" she said

Later that night, Michiko was sitting on her bed; sleep was eluding her since she slept most of the day after her son left. She gazed at her zanpakutou which was resting on the side table. It gleamed in the darkness as it acknowledged her. A small smile appeared on her features as she reminisced the event that took place earlier…

Ryū Hoshi was attacking her relentlessly. Not only twice did she almost end up being cut into shreds as he emitted an icicle-like substance that was composed of tiny star shaped blades that would embed one's flesh as it hits its opponent. _That was a close one_, she mused to herself as she dodged his attack.

As she stood before him, exhausted and almost breathless, she heard a tiny voice on her head,

"_Okasan you can do it… its time"_ the voice said

She knew that it was her unborn child's reiatsu who was encouraging her, a smile formed on her lips as she gripped her katana and assaulted her zanpakutou. As Ryū Hoshi rose to space so did she, gathering all her reiatsu she leaped towards his direction and used senka, her husband's favorite fighting technique and this time she was victorious.

As the defeated dragon star was starting to fade she heard him say,_"Wakiagaru, Amatsoutome (Arise, Celestial Maiden)… you have achieved your Bankai!"_

As the spirit of Ryū Hoshi returned to her zanpaktutou, it was then that Michiko realized the changes around her. For one, her blade changed its color. The blade's color from its shikai form of silvery blue turned to glistening crystal silver, while its guard retained its six-pointed star and on its hilt were three thin silver ribbons in various lengths and star shaped blades were connected to each end. She also noticed that her hands were enclosed with a silvery white hand guard with a small imprint of a star at the middle. What she did not notice was that her midnight blue hair which was usually fashioned into a ponytail was now lose, and on her head was a glistening headpiece that reached her forehead, on the center was a star shaped crystal.

Michiko gently touched her belly and thought, _"Arigato aka-chan for bearing with me as I achieved Bankai." _And with a smile on her lips, she slept.

At a remote area in Inuzuri, a portal opened. Plateado Arturo stepped out and inhaled deeply, _now I can resume my plan…_ he thought.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note:_ gomenasai for the long delay, i got stuck in editing and re-writing this since i wanted it to be in full detail in michiko's achieving her bankai...

thank you so much for reading and taking time to comment. : ) ja ne


	16. Chapter 15:El Embustero: the deceiver

_15 El Embustero (The Deceiver)_

As he exited the portal, Arturo Plateado went to his hideout which was within the heart of Inuzuri forest. He then pointed his fore and middle fingers downwards and drew an imaginary square shape on the ground, seconds later a square opening with a stairwell leading to the underground appeared and he stepped in. At the center of his lair, a glowing crystal-like formation floated at the center, the broken remains of the Sōkyoku…

"_Its three-fourths done… I just need the remaining pieces… but I want to consume first that strong reiatsu… it will make me more powerful and my dream in destroying Seireitei will be within my reach… and when that happens even that bastard Aizen would be crawling to me… and I will reign supreme" _ Arturo thought to himself.

The next day, at the 11th Division headquarters, Michiko was busy preparing for the day's training when she sensed a familiar reiatsu. Hastily she left the building and when she was at the main road, she saw his scarf floated gracefully as he turned to a corner.

"_It can't be… he's in Hueco Mundo, why is he here all of a sudden?"_She thought to herself. As she was about to shunpo towards his direction, Ukitake called her and she had no choice but to speak to the 13th Division captain.

"Ohaiyo gozaimas Ukitake Taichou" she greeted him

"Ohaiyo Kuchiki-sama. I hope that you are feeling better today." Ukitake replied

"Yes, I am. Do you have any news from…"

"We have not received any news from Urahara-sama or from Kuchiki Taichou, Michiko-sama. I promise, you will be informed firsthand as soon as we get news from any of them." Ukitake said

"_I guess I was just imagining things… that's why I thought it was Byakuya I saw awhile back…" _ Michiko thought to herself. Ukitake who was watching her closely gently asked "Are you alright Michiko-sama? You looked worried…"

"I am alright Taichou, I guess I'm just thinking too much…" Michiko replied

"Ne, you don't need to be straining yourself from worrying too much, your husband would not like it. Kuchiki Taichou is one of the best captains, we all know that. I am sure that he will come back as well as our other friends before we know it" Ukitake said, hoping that he could comfort her.

That evening, as Michiko tucked her son to bed, she decided to take a stroll on the gardens, reminding her that it was one of Byakuya's favorite pastimes. She was also getting accustomed to this new ritual of theirs and as she walked along the garden, she missed her husband all the more. Memories came back flooding to her mind, their first mission together, their first kiss, the first time they made love, their wedding and honeymoon, and the promise he made as he held her tenderly in his arms before going to Hueco Mundo…

"_Ne milady, it is not good for you or for your little one to be worrying too much on your husband." _ Her zanpakutou spoke through her thoughts.

"_I know __Ryū Hoshi, I guess it can't be helped to worry on someone you truly love."_ Michiko replied, tears glistening on her eyes.

"_I understand milady… but you need to rest now. You and your little one need it"_ Ryū Hoshi said.

Five days have passed and though the whole of Seireitei was peaceful and almost everyone were busy preparing for the Christmas holidays, one would feel the silent tension brewing in preparation in battling Aizen's army.

Most shinigamis were preparing to call it a day from their duties when the alarm was sounded off. Captains, vice captains and seated officers received a message that a remote village at the west of Inuzuri was under attack by hollows and it was then that Michiko, Yumichika and Ikkaku assembled their squad and headed towards the area.

When they arrived, they were astounded on the number of hollows and the casualties of residents which lay before their eyes. Michiko, Ikkaku and Yumichika together with their squads attacked the hollows while the squad from the 4th Division went to check on the injured residents.

Though their captain was in another mission, the three seated officers of the 11th squad along with their fellow shinigamis were able to defeat the Hollows. As Michiko was about to sheath her zanpakutou, once again she felt her husband's reiatsu and true enough she saw him below, limping towards the forest.

Her heart pounding, she hastily went to him and was surprised to see her husband bleeding.

"Byakuya-sama!!!

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note:_ i'm so sorry for the big delay. i had flu right after my birthday and my little shiro-chan got it too... its only now that both of us are getting better and hopefully before his birthday he could celebrate it with his classmates. i hope you enjoy this chapter, though short it may be. it's going to be a long weekend and i promise to post a chapter or 2 since i still need to edit it... if there are some grammatical and spelling errors on this chapter, again my apologies, guess the meds im taking are still spiking up and i get drowsy most of the time... i hate flu : (

till the next chapter. thanks for reading and reviewing : )

ja ne


	17. Chapter 16:Twisted Conspiracy

_16 Twisted Conspiracy_

"Byakuya-sama!!!" Michiko called out to him as he slowly limped towards a nearby tree. Michiko was frantic and at the same time wondered why her husband was in Seireitei when neither Ukitake Taichou nor Urahara-san informed her that her husband came back.

"Michiko…" Byakuya stammered, as he leaned on the tree, looking at her wearily. "I've been hurt badly… the others… are still in Hueco Mundo… I was just able to slip out since it was already chaotic when the hollows were sent here and the arrancars were attacking the others. I just wanted to see you safe before I…"

"Hanata… you'll be fine…" Michiko guided her husband in a sitting position and checked on his left arm where she saw an injured tendon. Hastily she performed Hojikuzai, a healing spell to his injuries. As she was healing him she felt something odd, as if there was something in her husband that was missing. Slowly she lifted her head and gazed at her husband and as she met his gaze,

_Okasan, that is not otōsan! _Her unborn child spoke through her thoughts, confirming her suspicion.

Michiko was astonished that it took all her willpower to not to let her 'husband' notice her discovery. She was debating within herself if this was part of Aizen's plan, since she knew that the former 5th Division Captain's zanpakutou has the capability to fully hypnotize its victim. She was thankful that her child spoke to her, making her fully aware and not to fall under Aizen's hypnotic spell.

Arturo who shape-shifted to Byakuya's form was looking intently at Michiko while she healed him. _Ahh… I am right all along… her reiatsu is so delectable I could feel its power… and she's very beautiful too… didn't know that the bastard got married to a shinigami so powerful… and so lovely that even I am attracted to her… now I can lure her in my trap as well as that 6__th__ Division captain since he also has part of t he __Sōkyoku… two birds in one stone throw… _

_What to do… what to do… I have to defeat him but how… he's just too powerful…_ Michiko was saying to herself as she healed her 'husband'.

"I am alright now… I feel much better…" Byakuya replied, straightening himself up. Michiko smiled at him and stood up. Byakuya followed suit and as he was about to say something, an explosion caught their attention and Michiko went to the site, upon reaching it, she noticed that 'Byakuya' was no longer with her. She looked around and was relived that he was no longer there. Ikkaku and Yumichika rushed to her side, frantic.

"Michiko-san, are you alright?" Yumichika worriedly asked as he checked on her by raising her arms and looking at it from one angle to the other.

"Yumichika-san I am okay. What are you doing?" Michiko asked, and chuckled as she watched her fellow shinigami checking her like a worried mother hen.

"Oi Michiko-san, your arms and hakama is drenched in blood that's why Yumichika here is worried" Ikkaku replied.

It was only then that Michiko realized that she was indeed drenched in blood. It also dawned on her that the explosion may be caused by 'Byakuya' in order for him to divert her attention and for him to make his escape. She looked at both shinigamis and said "We better head back to our headquarters, there's something I need to tell you."

At the 11th Division headquarters…

"Are you sure that it was Aizen?" Ikkaku asked, his expression grim as Yumichika paced back and forth, fluffing his hair as he turned.

"I am very sure. Remember the doll he made before, when he hypnotized all of us, letting us believe that he was murdered? And besides, I already submitted the blood sample to the 12th Division. We will know for sure that it was Aizen who was behind all this, my husband is still in Hueco Mundo along with the others and he is not the type who would leave his duty on impulse." Michiko replied, as she gazed at her two friends.

"Then we must inform Ukitake Taichou and the others on this." Ikkaku said. A knock on the door was heard and they were informed that Ukitake Taichou was in the receiving area. Michiko instructed the shinigami to usher the 13th Division captain in the conference room and as they met him they were surprised to see that the 8th Division captain was there as well.

"Michiko-sama, good to see that you are well" Ukitake said.

Michiko, Ikkaku and Yumichika bowed their heads in greeting the two powerful captains and welcomed them. This time it was Kyōraku Shunsui who spoke.

"The blood sample you sent to the 12th Division was already tested Michiko-sama, and the result was sent to the office of Soutaichou Yamamoto-Genryūsai. This is also one of the reasons why Jūshirō-san and I are here; as we need to speak to you and learn what happened.

"What was a result of the blood sample, Taichou?" Michiko asked.

"The result showed that the blood sample belonged to your husband, Kuchiki Byakuya…"

Michiko was so shocked that luckily she was sitting or else her knees would have buckled. Even Ikkaku who was about to sit and Yumichika who was at that moment refilling their teacups almost scalded himself in disbelief.

"I – it's impossible Taichou… I can assure you, it wasn't my husband who was in Inuzuri at that time… how can that be?" Michiko said, as she remembered that it was even her unborn child who warned her while she was healing him.

She looked at the two captains and said, "Taichou, what if, just what if it was a trap that did not go as he planned? What if he has a blood sample of my husband and used it to confuse us further? We must not forget that he was able to infiltrate the Central 46 Chambers, acquiring my husband's blood sample would be easy for him… for sure he was also able to break in the 12th Division's archives… "

"It's too soon to conclude Michiko-sama, but you do have a point. One thing for certain is that Aizen is indeed making his move and we should really do something fast. Our friends are still in Hueco Mundo and until now we have not receive news from any of them. We should be more vigilant. What happened today can happen again in the future."

"Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, how are your squads?" Kyōraku asked the 3rd and 5th seat officers.

"They are getting stronger as we speak Taichou" Ikkaku replied as Yumichika nodded in agreement.

That's good to know. Since Zaraki Taichou is in Hueco Mundo, we will be depending on you when the time comes that there would be another attack in Seireitei." Kyōraku replied.

"You can count on us Kyōraku Taichou, Ukitake Taichou; we will defeat them magnificently." Yumichika added.

"Ahh…I'm sure you will, and having a lovely 4th seat officer with you; not to mention the head of the Sayomi clan and queen of Kuchiki Taichou's heart… " Kyōraku replied cheerfully as he smiled at Michiko.

Michiko blushed at Kyōraku's comment to which Ukitake added happily, "Zaraki Taichou is very privileged to have you in his division. You and Yachiru-san are the only female in his division and both of you have proven your worth being in a division that specializes in combat. It also doesn't hurt that you bring prestige to such a rowdy group, you know.

Michiko chuckled at Ukitake's last remark and said, "Thank you so much for the compliment Taichou, but surely all divisions have its own forte, it just so happens that ours specializes in combat… not to mention that our Taichou is one great warrior as well.

"You're absolutely right. We would be proceeding to Yama-ji afterwards and we'll let you know any developments." Ukitake said.

Later that evening, at the Kuchiki manor, Michiko was at their bedchamber, staring at the garden outside. Her hand gently on her womb as she said a silent prayer for her husband who was presently in Hueco Mundo. _Stay safe my love… please stay safe… how I love you…_

In Arturo's lair, the uncompleted Sōkyoku was floating as he stared at it, frustrated that his plan of abducting the lovely shinigami failed. _Damn that hollow for causing that explosion, had she continued to stay with me I could have captured her and consumed her reiatsu. But since she is married to that 6__th__ Division captain… change of plans. Whether I like it or not, I would be needing Aizen in this, and then continue with my plan._

In Hueco Mundo, Byakuya was watching over Rukia who was being treated by Isane. The other captains were engaged in their own battles. Having defeated the 7th Espada Zommari, he felt that the battle was not yet over and just beginning. He gazed at the sky and thought of Michiko, missing and worrying on her condition. _Please stay safe my love… you and our child… I love you so much… wait for me, I will be home soon, and I promise that our child will be born in a peaceful world._

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note:__ hi! its 12:07am manila time and i just finished editing this chapter, i hope you like this one. as for the following chapters, i hope you will enjoy it too since it would have a little suspense in it._

_to those who read, reviewed, commented and chose the story as one of their favorites, for the author alerts and story alerts, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. _: )

_until the next chapter... ja ne _: D_  
_


	18. Chapter 17:Traitorous Affection

_Traitorous Affection_

Being a self-made Arrancar, Arturo was far more powerful than Aizen's creation, the Espada. He evolved thousands of years ago and was sealed beneath the Sōkyoku Hill, being captured by the elder Shinigami Taichous at that time. He met Aizen when he was accidentally freed from his confinement when Kurosaki Ichigo rescued Rukia from being executed. When Aizen was being rescued to Hueco Mundo via the Negaccion, Arturo sneaked in and from then on, unification between Aizen and Arturo was forged, though the former was not aware of the other plans Arturo had in mind.

_I need to convince that bitch that I am her husband… it's the only way for me to get near to her, gain her trust…and consume her reiatsu… but for now I have to head back to Las Noches… _Arturo thought as he was about to open a Garganta in the middle of the forest.

In the Security Control Area in Las Noches…

"Gin, what do you think you're doing?" Tousen asked the former 3rd Division captain who was toying with the security system.

"Ahhh… Tousen-san, betsuni… I'm just lookin' at how our other colleagues play with our guests… I find it rather -- entertainin' ne?" Gin replied, with the usual sly grin never leaving his face.

"I see… make sure that you don't tamper with the system though… Aizen-sama would not like it." Tousen said and left the room.

As Tousen left the room, Gin pushed one of the buttons and on the screen an image of a bedroom appeared. Gin's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a female figure standing before a window. Gin's usual expression changed as he silently watched the woman on the screen and pushed one of the control buttons to be able to see her closer. Her facial expression was solemn with tears glistening on her eyes as she watched the starlit night. Gently as if he was touching her for real, he traced her lips on the monitor and brought his fingers to his lips as if he kissed her. As he saw tears streaming down on her face, he felt remorse as well as sadness upon seeing his beloved suffer for the treachery he committed.

"Rangiku…" he whispered softly. _It's no use, there's no turning back now, Ran-chan. And the saddest part is that ya never knew how I feel for ya… how much I love ya. Though we have diff'rent ideals, I jus hope that we won't meet in the battlefield when that time comes. Ya may not believe it Ran, but I don't wanna cross swords wid ya… _ Gin thought and as he turned off the monitor and pushed a button, he was surprised to see Arturo entering the palace.

Arturo proceeded straight to Aizen's quarters. As he approached, a lesser ranking Arrancar approached him

"To what is your business with the master?" the Arrancar asked

"None of your damn business - move aside!" Arturo said, his palm forming a _bala_ which he threatened to aim at the said Arrancar.

As Arturo swung the door open, he saw Aizen seated at the receiving area, languidly sipping his tea.

"Como estas, Arturo… so are you ready for some action?" Aizen lazily said.

_Now is my chance._ Arturo thought, "Is there something that I need to do, Aizen-sama?"

"Ahh yes… Gin, Tousen and I will be visiting Karakura town… I would appreciate it if you could create some diversion at Seireitei… would that be alright with you?" Aizen asked.

"I see… well then, when do you plan in visiting Karakura town?" Arturo asked.

"Soon… You'll be advised… for now it would be better if you stay here in Las Noches. Things are getting pretty interesting here… we lost Zommari and Nnoitora recently… a pity…" Aizen replied and left the room.

Arturo then proceeded to the palace's Security Control Area. He locked the door as he entered, and studied the control panel before him; he looked at the various monitors before him and searched for the area leading to the secret passage. As soon as he saw it, he located its control switch and turned it off, and reprogrammed it to monitor another area.

_This is where I'll pass through from now on_, he thought as he carefully scanned the corridor outside before leaving the room.

Inside the Security Control Area, a lone figure emerged from the shadows, a grin of satisfaction clearly etched on his features. "It seems I'm right all along Arturo, two can play the game" Aizen snickered as he reprogrammed the security system.

In the desert, 4th Division Fukutaichou Isane Kotesu completed healing Rukia and Byakuya, who was also injured during his battle with the 7th Espada, Zommari. It took longer for Rukia to be healed since she was injuries were very deep. Byakuya, Rukia, Isane, and Hanataro were on their way to look for their other friends when they felt a strong reiatsu.

Byakuya stepped forward and said, "I sense Zaraki's and Kurosaki's uncontrollable reiatsu… though Orihime's reiatsu is gone"

"How can that be, Nii-sama?" Rukia wondered.

"I would say that she was abducted – again, by Aizen's henchmen." He said calmly as he surveyed the area. "I have a feeling that they would be going to Kurosaki Ichigo's world" he added.

"Then lets find the others and go back to Urahara's place then Taichou" Isane added

"Certainly, Isane-san, let's not waste time. Rukia, are you alright?" Byakuya asked his sister.

"H-hai Nii-sama… Thank you for rescuing me…" Rukia said

"Thank me later when this battle is over Rukia" He told her gently. The siblings walked together as they proceeded to locate their other colleagues. The four captains regrouped together with the others except for Orihime who suddenly disappeared, when they heard Aizen's ominous voice telling them of his plan in destroying Karakura town and creating the Ouken, with Orihime being held prisoner in the 5th tower of Las Noches. Ichigo was so furious that his reiatsu was spiking and was surprisingly calmed down by the 11th Division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Have faith in the other Taichous, Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya serenely placated the substitute shinigami.

"Kuchiki Taichou is right Ichigo, since we are here then we must rescue Orihime-san and figure out how to open the Garganta" Renji told his friend who nodded silently.

Byakuya silently walked beside Ichigo and Renji and said, "I know how you feel, worrying about your family back home. You must have faith in them, especially in your otōsan." Ichigo looked at Byakuya incredulously when his father was mentioned and his jaw almost dropped when he saw the 6th Division captain's lips curved slightly into a grin and gracefully proceeded to walk ahead with the other captains.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and said, "Y-y-your nii-sama… is sure scary…" Upon hearing Ichigo's remark Renji slapped his own forehead and muttered something that closely resembled to "Baka" and joined Isane and Nemu who were walking ahead of them.

"After fighting with him at par it is only _NOW_ that you tell me you find Nii-sama frightening?!" Rukia bellowed, to which Chad, Uryuu chuckled at the blushing Ichigo.

Byakuya who was silently walking with the other division captains Zaraki, Kurokotschi and Unohana sensed a strong reiatsu and was astounded when he the reiatsu he felt was Michiko's and Shiro's. He looked at the other captains and as if in silent agreement, he proceeded ahead of them to go after his wife and son.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia called after him.

"Stay with the others Rukia, I will deal with this myself" Byakuya calmly said and shunpoed off.

_Whoever had the audacity to capture my wife and son will dearly pay for it._ Byakuya thought as he tracked his family's agitated reiatsu.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note:_ hi... i know its been awhile, i apologize deeply for the delay. my son had his finals and tomorrow's his recognition day in school well, yes i'm sort of a stage mom cringes at self guess can't help be proud of your kid when he works hard in school... :) i promise after this activity i'll really be posting more often. again, gomenasai...

and also, thank you so much to those who read and reviewed. ja ne :D

* * *


	19. Chapter 18:Revelation

18 _Revelation_

Michiko was on her way home from the barracks when she felt her son Shiro's frantic reiatsu. On instinct she shunpoed to the manor and true enough, she saw her son being lead by 'Byakuya' towards a Garganta opening at the garden.

"_Oh Kami! That impostor got Shiro!"_ Michiko frantically thought as the Garganta was about to be closed. Acting upon instinct, she completely masked her reiatsu and shunpoed ahead of the two inside the Garganta. Upon reaching Hueco Mundo, she hid herself in one of the crystalline boulders and since her reiatsu was completely hidden, neither her son nor 'Byakuya' noticed her presence.

"What happened to okasama, otōsama?" Shiro innocently asked his 'father'.

"She followed us here in Hueco Mundo and was badly injured. She asked me to bring you to her." 'Byakuya' told him. Shiro who completely trusted his father followed him as they proceeded to Las Noches. She followed them and as 'Byakuya' and Shiro approached the crystalline cave, 'Byakuya' uttered a spell and a secret entrance appeared. Her reiatsu perfectly masked, Michiko followed the two and 'Byakuya' led Shiro in one of the quarters and told him to wait for him and his mother there.

As 'Byakuya' left the child he walked along the corridor and before entering another room he shape-shifted to his original form. Michiko upon witnessing this almost gasped aloud in shock and terror since it was then she realized that even the reiatsu of her husband and his blood type was perfectly imitated by the arrancar.

Alone in the hall, she silently walked to the quarter where Shiro was being kept and felt the door to check if it was secured with any kido spell or arrancar spell to detain her son. As she suspected, the door was made of a material similar to a lethality stone that weakens one's reiatsu.

_How could I enter without weakening myself? _She thought of her present condition and weakening of her reiatsu might affect the child inside her. Then she remembered something she and her father used to do when she was younger. Being of noble lineage, aside from having extraordinary reiatsu a number of their clan has a special ability to communicate through telepathy with their offspring; Michiko and her father have that ability. She hasn't tried it with Shiro though.

_Guess its now the best time to try it. _Michiko thought and focused herself in trying to communicate with her son.

Meanwhile, inside the quarter, Shiro was beginning to worry on his parents. As he looked at the window, he thought of hearing his mother's voice in his head. _Aka-chan… okasan is here…_

_Okasama, is that you? Where are you?_ Shiro replied. Michiko smiled when her son responded to her. _It's good that the Sayomi blood is strong in him, _she thought.

_I am here outside, I could not get in, the walls of the room you're in drains reiatsu… can you still stand aka-chan? _ Michiko asked her son

_Hai, I'm alright okasama, I feel a little weak though. Is it safe for me to come out? _ Shiro asked.

_I'm right outside aka-chan._ Michiko replied.

The door slowly opened and Shiro stepped out of the room. Michiko hugged her son and continued to speak to him through her mind so that no one would hear them and said, _We're in enemy territory aka-chan. It was an impostor who took you here earlier; your otōsama is still in battle with the others. We need to escape from this place. _

_Gomenasai okasama, I thought he was really otōsama, I never suspected… _Shiro said as tears were forming in his eyes.

_Iie, do not cry. I am not blaming you and your otōsama surely will not blame you. These arrancars are not only powerful, but wily as well. They will not hesitate to grasp once they see an opportunity to create havoc to us and also to mankind. Aka-chan, I know you are able to fight, but when I say that you escape please do it, okay? Promise me that… _Michiko said as she held her son dearly to her, uncertain of what would happen to them since they were in enemy territory.

_I promise okasama_… Shiro said bravely, not wanting his mother to worry more. As they walked down the hall, both heightened their senses in watching out if there was an approaching arrancar. Shiro looked out of the window and could not believe his eyes when he saw a glimpse of a shinigami with haori fast approaching.

O_tōsama! _Shiro thought as he saw the fast approaching shinigami and looked at his mother who drew out her zanpakutou. _I sense him too aka-chan, but we must be very cautious..._ Michiko told her son as they walked the corridor.

_Be prepared aka-chan, I sense someone approaching._ Michiko warned her son and true enough, a lesser ranked arrancar turned towards their direction. Both mother and son hid themselves in one of the corridors' intersections and as the arrancar approached, Michiko rapidly and quietly slashed the arrancar with her zanpakutou. Michiko silently gestured her son to stay close to her and as they walked, both were aware of the approaching reiatsu of Byakuya, but Michiko was cautious that it might not be her husband but the shape-shifting arrancar.

Byakuya was at the hall when he sensed the reiatsus of his wife and son. _They're close by_, he thought as he cautiously walked towards his family. As he approached an intersection he was surprised when he saw a shinigami in his exact likeness walking ahead of him. His reiatsu was perfectly masked that he was sure that the arrancar did not sense him. When he was about to perform Senka on the charlatan arrancar, he felt a sting on his ribcage and was surprised that he was stabbed by the impostor Byakuya.

"BYAKUYA !!" Michiko screamed, alarmed that her husband was stabbed.

Byakuya was astounded to see his wife being held captive by said arrancar and quickly shunpoed to where Shiro was standing. Swiftly he was able to grasp their son and as he held him, a Garganta opened and was surprised to see Yoruichi at the other side.

"Byakuya!! Step in quick!!" Yoruichi called out.

Michiko was relived to see the former 2nd Division Captain and Shihouin clan leader for she worried for the safety of her husband who was wounded and their son, Shiro.

"But what about Michiko?!" Byakuya gasped, as he led Shiro with him to the Garganta.

"I'll be fine Hanata, you must be treated first!" Michiko called out.

Byakuya silently cursed in frustration and looked at his wife who was being held captive by the arrancar. Though his expression was stoic as usual, Michiko saw worry in his eyes and as she was about to speak it was their unborn children who spoke for both of them…

'_Imoto-chan, take care of otōsama' _the Momoiro Chō who was residing with Michiko told his sibling.

'_You too aniue, please take care of okasama… we will come back for you',_ the Gin' iro Chō replied.

Both Michiko and Byakuya were astounded of what they both heard that both were unable to move. It was Yoruichi who shunpoed to Byakuya's side and took him and Shiro to safety, and cried out to Michiko, "We'll come back for you immediately!" as the Garganta closed.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

**_japanese translation:_**

imoto - younger sister; _as for imoto-chan, i used the honorific 'chan' which is used as familiarity and endearment, especially to young girls_

aniue - a more respectful term for older brother

_author's note:_ its been a long time since my last update and i deeply apologize... had to take care of my elder sister and my own shiro-chan had mumps last week... and im happy and thankful that both are doing okay now. :-) as for the updates, im now back and i promise to really update the soonest.

as for the story, yes - byakuya and michiko are having a boy and a girl... and they would take part on the later chapters too. :-) now the question is... are they going to be fraternal or identical twins... suggestions are most welcome! you could send it either thru the review section or pm.

... and again my deepest thanks to all who read, reviewed, for making the story in their alert and one of their favorites, i really really am honored. :D

till next chapter... ja ne'


	20. Chapter 19:Byakuya's Resolve

Byakuya's Resolve

At Urahara's basement…

The Garganta closed with a strong gust of wind almost blowing off Yoruichi who was holding Byakuya and Shiro. Yoruichi looked anxiously at the Kuchiki noble and though his expression remained composed, she knew deep down that he was worried for his wife's safety. Wordlessly she loosened her grip and gazed at Urahara who was standing on the other side of the platform who only nodded at her and silently watched the scene below.

Byakuya who was clutching Shiro was still in shock upon learning that he and Michiko were carrying twins. He was sure that both of them heard their unborn children talking with each other. He was having mixed feelings: a feeling of happiness knowing that they were having twins as well as despair of having to leave his beloved wife hostage in Hueco Mundo. He looked at Shiro who was trying to hold back tears and silently embraced him, comforting him the best way he could.

Shiro who embraced his father in return was close to crying when he felt dampness on his cheek. When he stepped back he was astounded to see his father's kimono stained with blood - Byakuya's blood since he was stabbed by the charlatan arrancar who shape-shifted as Byakuya.

"Yoruichi-dono, otōsama is hurt!" Shiro cried.

It was then that Byakuya became conscious of his wound and looked at Shiro and said, "Do not worry aka-chan, I will be alright. Your Oba-san (auntie) is an excellent healer"

"So I'm an _auntie_ now eh Byakuya-boo?" Yoruichi teased, sure that the pet name would irritate the Kuchiki clan head.

"Would you rather he calls you _Obā-san_ (grandmother) instead? Byakura replied stoically, in which Urahara who heard the remark guffawed loudly.

Yoruichi grinned and went to Byakuya's side, took off his kimono to check on the wound. Aside from being one of the four noble families and former 2nd Division Captain, Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, and Corps Commander of the Correction Corps, she excelled not only in demon arts but in healing as well. As she was healing Byakuya, she talked with Shiro who never left his father's side.

"Ne, Shiro-kun, do not worry too much, your father will be alright and we will go back to your mother as soon as he is healed… See? It takes more than a zanpakutou to take down one stubborn and headstrong Kuchiki Byakuya" Yoruichi said as she winked cheerfully at the young noble.

Byakuya only raised an eyebrow at his senpai and remained still as Yoruichi continued healing him.

"D- domo arigato Yoruichi-sama…-hime…" Shiro replied, uncertainty seen on his features, since he was confused on how to address the Shihouin noble.

"It's okay Shiro-kun, you may just call me Oba-san" she smiled then turned to Byakuya who she was still healing, "Are you happy now eh, Bya-boo?" she asked sarcastically.

A slight smirk could be seen in Byakuya's features which made her laugh loudly. After healing him they went upstairs wherein Jinta prepared tea and rice cakes for them. Urahara was already at the table silently sipping his tea.

"How did you locate us Urahara-san, Yoruichi-senpai?" Byakuya asked Yoruichi who was then busy pouring tea in her teacup glanced at Urahara who spoke,

"As you well know, we are no longer in Karakura town but in an undisclosed area in Seireitei. When Aizen opened the Garganta and stepped into what he thought was Karakura town, we sensed Michiko's reiatsu and someone else's'…"

Both Byakuya and Shiro looked at Urahaha who continued, "Yoruichi-san and I already knew that you and Michiko were expecting twins Byakuya-san, though we chose to be silent about it and let both of you tell us the good news. But due to these circumstances, I had to tell you that it was the agitated reiatsu of your unborn children who were able to help us locate you."

"But we never told you that Michiko is with child… how...?" Byakuya stammered, his mind racing with questions.

"When you returned to Seireitei from your honeymoon, Kisuke and I already knew you were expecting but we did not know that it would be twins. It was only on the day you left for Hueco Mundo I saw a Gin' iro Chō on your nape Bya-boo. Then later on I saw another Chō, this time a Momoiro Chō on Michiko's as well. It only implies that your children's reiatsu stayed with each parent. Yoruichi simply stated, a warm smile on her face as she remembered her conversation with Michiko on the store's rooftop.

"So you mean her reiatsu right now is overwhelming not only because my wife is with child but she is carrying twins as well… " Byakuya stated then blurted out, "then it would be more dangerous for her for she would attract a lot of…"

"Yes… a normal shinigami who is with child would have exceptional high reiatsu since in effect the mother is carrying the reiatsu of her child as well. In your wife's case, being of noble blood like yourself she already has immense reiatsu… and since she is carrying twins, she would be an easy target not only on the arrancars but hollows as well…" Urahara concluded solemnly.

"And if…" Yoruichi was about to continue when Byakuya cut her short

"I will not allow that to happen Senpai… I will NOT" Byakuya stated. He knew that if his wife would be defeated whoever would defeat her would not only consume her reiatsu but gain her powers and their children's powers as well.

It was then that Urahara and Yoruichi saw the intensity of Byakuya's resolve. The atmosphere became uncomfortably silent, with each contemplating what would be the next best move, since at that moment the remaining Gotei 13 captains were facing Aizen's army and the other three captains and their comrades were on their way to rescue Orihime Inuoue who was held captive in Hueco Mundo. Byakuya silently finished his tea and gently set the teacup down, looked at Shiro, faced Urahara and said,

"Domo arigato, Urahara-san… I know I'm asking too much but can Shiro stay here for awhile? I'll be going back to Hueco Mundo…" Byakuya said.

"Hai, hai! Absolutely Byakuya-sama! You know that you and your family are always welcome to stay in my humble abode." Urahara replied cheerfully as he gave Shiro another serving of rice cake and gave him a box of chocolate candies as a treat.

"Otōsama you're leaving right away?" Shiro asked as Byakuya stood up.

"Yes… You'll be staying here with Urahara-san and Yoruichi-senpai while I go back to Hueco Mundo. You'll be safe here." He said

"Please take care otōsama…" Shiro said, as tears began to fall.

"Ne aka-chan, do not cry, I will bring back akasama and we'll have the happiest holiday, I promise you that… In no time you would be playing tag with your siblings too" Byakuya said as he embraced his son.

Shiro was crying silently, then dried his eyes and looked at his father. Byakuya gently ruffled Shiro's silvery white hair, smiled gently and said, "You be strong Shiro-chan… for me and your akasama. You will be the next Sayomi clan head and aniue soon and I know that your akasama is proud of you."

The group proceeded then to the basement and as Urahara opened the Garganta, Shiro ran to his father and embraced him. Byakuya smiled gently and kissed his son's forehead. He glanced at Yoruichi and Urahara and walked into the opening.

_Michiko I'm coming for you. I will not let anyone or anything harm you or our children… I promise you that._

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_**author's note:**_ hello again! i hope you enjoy reading this chapter as i have enjoyed writing it, especially the banter between byakuya and yoruichi which was inspired in one of the later chapters of the manga. just loved the chapter in the bleach manga wherein yoruichi teased the younger byakuya in training by taking off his hairpiece and shunpoing off... : )

i'm currently working on the next chapter, thanks so much for reading and reviewing...

ja ne' :-)


	21. Chapter 20:A Friendship Most Unlikely

20 A Friendship Most Unlikely

Upon arriving Hueco Mundo, Byakuya proceeded in entering Las Noches. He knew that the captains of the 4th, 11th and 12th Divisions as well as his sister Rukia and her friends were on their way to rescue Orihime. As he entered one of the endless halls of Las Noches, he could not help smirk and said,

"No need to conceal yourself senpai… I know that you would come, whether I allow it or not."

"Araa… your skills are getting better ne, Bya-boo! I commend you for that!" Yoruichi said as she materialized beside her former student.

"You know very well that I can handle this by myself senpai." He stated as they walked along the corridor, sensing if there were any arrancars or hollows approaching their path.

"What… and be left behind while you get all the action?! Absolutely not!" Yoruichi answered as walked beside Byakuya. She was supposed to speak when they both felt a group of arrancar approaching; a mischievous grin appeared on her face…

"Let's see who eliminates most arrancars Byakuya-boo!" and she shunpoed off

"You never change, demon-cat of a senpai" Byakuya muttered as he shunpoed to where she was and using Senka, his favorite technique he slain a number of arrancars.

In a matter of seconds, both Byakuya and Yoruichi eliminated the arrancars. Afterwards both proceeded in searching for Michiko.

"Ne, Bya-boo, it's been ages since we fought side by side, don't you think so? Yoruichi said as they walked the seemingly endless corridor of Aizen's stronghold.

"Hnn… was only the comment she received from her former protégé. Yoruichi smiled and looked at her former student. She chuckled as she remembered the times when she was still part of the Gotei 13 and would endlessly torment and pester the young Kuchiki noble then.

Unbeknownst to her, Byakuya too was remembering the times when the Shihouin noble used to teach him Kido as well as Shunpo by teasing him mercilessly in which during those times he was still known to have a fiery temper. _I just hope that the twins would not inherit my once fiery temper…_ he thought.

"Ne Bya-boo, this corridor seems to be pretty confusing, have you noticed? Yoruichi said, studying his features.

"Yes I noticed… and the reiatsus are very unstable. Let's just take this straight path. " he added. _Michiko, hanata… hang in there I'm coming for you… _he thought as he sensed her faint reiatsu. At the end of the corridor was a hall in which there were three huge doors at each side of the hall. Byakuya paused and focused in tracking his wife's reiatsu. Yoruichi silently regarded him and after a few moments she asked,

"Bya-boo, can you still feel her reiatsu?"

"I can, but it's very weak… "He said, he hid his despair with his usual icy demeanor and focused himself in locating her. _I've got to find her soon, the more time wasted the more she is in danger._

"Bya-boo… I think it's wise if I go first rather than we both strike" Yoruichi said as they both approached the door in the middle.

"I'd rather not waste time senpai" Byakuya replied as he walked towards the second door. He pushed the door and as he stepped in, a hole suddenly opened beneath him and he fell.

"Byakuya!!" Yoruichi cried as she saw the hole closing up as it trapped him. As she was about to inspect the trap she felt an approaching reiatsu and easily blocked the arrancar's attack. She defeated the arrancar easily using hand combat and kido. Then she checked the flooring where Byakuya last stood and studied it.

_A high level of Kido was used and I'm sure Aizen is not that advance yet in this level…_, Yoruichi thought as she placed her palm on the floor. _Let's see if I still have it_, she told herself as she focused her reiatsu and a silver flash emitted from her hand, as she concentrated on directing her reiatsu on the floor. Little by little the hole wherein Byakuya fell appeared and Yoruichi jumped in.

Somewhere in Las Noches…

Michiko woke up and found herself in a small room with no door or windows. _That charlatan arrancar must have sealed me here; I haven't sensed Aizen's reiatsu or the other traitors either… I hope Byakuya is well… _Michiko thought as she inspected the walls for a secret opening. She felt getting weaker as she suspected to be sealed in a prison cell built with lethality stone.

"_Ojousama, I think that arrancar excels in high level Kido"_ Ryū Hoshi said as she inspected another side of the wall.

"_I agree with you Ryū, but we need to get out of here fast"_ Michiko replied as she continue to search the wall, trying to sense something. _" I'm getting weak and I'm worried - the children…" _she said as she tried to find an opening.

On the third wall that she was scrutinizing, she felt a strong reiatsu and she stepped back in time since the wall slowly dissolved into an opening and the charlatan arrancar who abducted her stepped in, along with another arrancar who was holding a tray of food.

"Konbanwa Shinigami-san. Please accept our humble fare." Arturo said as the other arrancar laid the food on the table. The other arrancar looked at Michiko then back at Arturo and snickered as he left the two. Arturo looked at Michiko and said,

"That husband of yours sure has good taste, shinigami… not only your reiatsu is extraordinarily strong but you are very beautiful as well… Tell me, are you of noble blood? Or are you related to the king whom our Aizen-sama desires so much to kill?"

Michiko chose not to answer him as she was thinking of a way how to defeat him without injuring herself or her unborn children. Arturo thought that her silence was her way of admitting defeat walked towards her, lifted her chin and forced her to look at him in the eye.

"Your husband have something that I want… and you have something that I want… and more…" he snickered, his face moved closer to hers as Michiko turned her face to avoid him.

"Hmmmm… very fiery… that's what I like in a woman… for sure you're a hellfire in bed too…" as his hands slipped menacingly down from her chin to trace her collarbone, Michiko's hand was inches of his nape, her palm glowing.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Me. Though I'm getting weak from the lethality stone, from this close range I can easily blast you into eternity with my spell…" she said calmly, concentrating her reiatsu.

Arturo realized that Michiko was not teasing and reluctantly took his hands off her. Michiko withdrew as well and distanced herself from the arrancar as she went to the other side of the room.

"You may be beautiful but I could sense that you loath me from the bottom of your heart. Though you did not fire your destructive spell you still left a searing pain on my nape, you bitch…" Arturo snarled as he blasted a cero on her.

"Danku" Michiko heard a familiar voice and she was swiftly and gently swept off her feet.

"Byakuya…"

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_author's note:_ hi! its been a month since my last chapter and i really am deeply sorry for the long wait... gomen ne...

been busy preparing my little shiro to school, buying books, schoolstuff and and enrollment, plus he also attended his first cosplay ;) he cosplayed hitsugaya toshiro and seeing him doing his poses and stage really was an amazing experience for me as well as my son. again thank you so much for taking time to read and reviews are most welcome. ja ne' :)

_japanese translation:_

_ojousama_ - means 'milady' or my lady, a respectful term in addressing someone especially in nobility.


	22. Chapter 21:The Mystery that is Arturo

The Mystery that is Arturo

"Byakuya…" was all Michiko could whisper as Byakuya shunpoed them from the prison cell where she was held captive by Arturo Plateado. The sight of him, his smell, and his presence was so comforting that even they were still on enemy grounds she knew that they would be alright. _If I die, right here, right now it would be alright for he is here with me…_ she thought, tears welling in her eyes.

As if he read her thoughts, Byakuya gently set her down and kissed her tenderly. Michiko could no longer contain herself and kissed him back with all her emotions bursting: relief that at long last they were together again, her happiness that they would be having twins, her fear of what would happen to them, her concern about the war.

"Michiko…" Byakuya said tenderly as he looked at her. Tenderly he dried her tears and embraced her gently.

"Byakuya… I… we…." Michiko stammered as her husband embraced her.

"… are having twins…futago, my love…" he said a smile on his handsome features. Tenderly cupping her face with his hands he softly said, "and we will have a lot more I promise you that… but first, I must know that you and our children are alright" he said as he tenderly placed his palm on her flat stomach.

"We are fine hanata... how did you find me?" Michiko asked, still weak since her reiatsu was being consumed while inside the chamber.

"I traced your reiatsu… but it was difficult since it was unstable most of the time." Byakuya replied as he gently caressed her hair. He looked at his surroundings and it seems they were in a secluded area since he did not feel any reiatsu. Moments later he felt a familiar reiatsu approaching and Yoruichi arrived.

"Yoruichi-sama…" Michiko said, relived that she came along with her husband. "Domo arigatou…"

"Ne, Michiko-san… we should have come sooner" Yoruichi replied as she smiled at the couple. Looking around, she checked their surroundings. "How are you and the children?" she asked.

"They're alright, though Michiko is still weak from the lethality stone walls where she was imprisoned." Byakuya answered for her. Tenderly he lead her to a rock and gently settled her to sit on it, blushing she said. "Hanata… I'm alright… no need to worry about me…"

"Let me worry about you and our children, hanata…" Byakuya gently replied.

Yoruichi smiled as she looked at the couple, added "Let him take care of you Michiko-san…it's a rarity to see the mighty Kuchiki clan head fuss over someone" she chuckled.

Byakuya did not mind Yoruichi's teasing as he continued to heal his wife. Michiko on the other hand, remained silent and let her husband heal her, looking at him intently as if memorizing every inch of him.

Moments later, Yoruichi stood up, looked at the couple and said, "We should not stay here long though. Those arrancars might trace us and we need to get back to where we entered Bya-boo."

"Right." Byakuya replied, then looked at his wife and asked; "How do you feel hanata?" He thought of his wife's condition since she is carrying twins and weakened by being imprisoned in a lethality stone prison cell.

Michiko stood up, looked at Byakuya and Yoruichi and said, "We better get going then. I feel better now, domo arigatou."

The three completely masked their reiatsus and continued their journey. Michiko glanced around, and for the first time noticing the coldness of Hueco Mundo; _this is literally an empty place… just like Aizen… like his heart… he cares for no one; only himself; _Michiko thought as they walked.

Yoruichi, Byakuya and Michiko reached the said location and moments later the Garganta opened and the three stepped inside.

At Urahara's basement, it was Shiro, Jinta and Ururu who the three shinigamis first saw as they returned to the human world. "Ahoy there!" Urahara called as he leaped from the platform.

"You opened the Garganta just in time" Yoruichi said, grinning at him. "So how is it going while we were gone?" she asked.

"Not good I'm afraid… " he said, his expression, grim.

"What do you mean?" both Byakuya and Michiko asked.

Urahara looked at Byakuya and Yoruichi and replied, "a lot has happened since you went back to retrieve Michiko-sama" he began then looked at Michiko.

"Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, Kira-san and Shuuei-san are tasked to guard the four pillars of the replica Karakura Town… " Urahara replied.

"Guardians… your mean that the real Karakura Town has -- " Michiko stated

"Absolutely Michiko-sama. The pillars are located in the replica that I built, where the battle is being held. But those pillars should be protected at all costs. Any damage would make the real Karakura Town come back.

"I see… " Michiko replied, "I am wondering who is that arrancar who attacked me and my husband… it seems that he has an extremely different reiatsu. And worst, he could also shape-shift to the point of duplicating Byakuya's blood type."

"That is what I want to find out." Yoruichi answered, "He used a very high level kidō when he made the hole that got Byakuya." She looked at Byakuya and asked, "What happened to you after you slipped in that hole?"

"I found myself in a forest full of Menos Grandes. It seems that the spell is some kind of a vortex that transfers its victim to a different dimension." Byakuya replied.

She looked at Urahara and said; "I'll be checking the family scrolls and see if there is something I could find there."

"I can also check the family archives" Byakuya joined in.

"That would be perfect Bya-boo" Yoruichi said and looked at Michiko, "you take care alright? I want to be godmother to my adorable futago"

Michiko smiled and Byakuya looked at Yoruichi in his usual stoic manner, "Alright, daibo you will be. But first let's take care of this."

"Absolutely" Yoruichi replied and grinned at him.

"I shall open the special pathway then" Urahara said and the three nodded.

At the Shihōin palace…

"Yoruichi-dono, here are the scrolls you requested" one of the Shihōin staff hands her a box full of scrolls, records of important events that occurred in the past.

"Arigato Sunako-san. I will call for you if I need more" Yoruichi replied as she took one scroll from the box.

"Would you need a refill of the tea you had?" Sunako asked the Shihōin clan head.

"Iie, could you give me a glass of warm milk instead?" Yoruichi smiled as she requested Sunako.

"Hai, hai Ojousama" Sunako replied and left the study room.

Yoruichi began scanning the third batch of box that she got. Minutes turned to hours and she felt that she was going nowhere, until she saw a special covered scroll amongst the others in the box. She took the said scroll and began reading it, her eyes widening as she read on…

_Prisoner of the __Sōkyoku:_

_Name: Plateado Arturo_

_Origin: Hueco Mundo_

_Specie: Self-made Arrancar_

_Zanpakutou: Fénix_

_Remarks: Subject is sealed beneath the Sōkyoku Hill…_

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_Author's Note:_ gomen ne for the long delay... the good news is... **_i am back_** :) to those who read, reviewed, made it to their story alert, their favorites, and made me one of their favorite authors, my heartfelt thanks. i have never forgotten you guys, things have been pretty chaotic a few months back and now i am back for good. :)


	23. Chapter 22:Kataiyakusoku

Kataiyakusoku

Yoruichi read on and thought; '_I need to check on the Sōkyoku… it's the only way to know if he is still there… _'

She got up from her chair and hastily headed to Urahara's shop, passing through the special pathway. Upon seeing her, Urahara knew that his best friend discovered something.

"So you got something ne, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara stated as Yoruichi silently handed to him the scroll containing the information on Arturo Plateado.

"Yes… and a very interesting tale to go with it. But first we must proceed to Sōkyoku Hill; I need to check if it is still there." She replied.

"Alright… Byakuya-sama and Michiko-sama are still in the Kuchiki manor. I'll have Tessai-san take over while we go check the Sōkyoku Hill." Urahara said as he placed the scroll in his pocket, and spoke with Tessai. After a few moments, Urahara and Yoruichi left to go to Sōkyoku Hill.

At the Kuchiki manor…

"Shiro-chan; I want you to stay here in the manor at all times. Things are pretty different right now and all the Taichous and Fukutaichous are stationed in their respective duties. If something happens, and if you need to defend yourself, do so…" Michiko told her son.

"Hai, okasama, I will…" Shiro replied seriously. Michiko embraced her son, tears were gathering in her eyes as she thought of the war going on. Both mother and son were in Byakuya and Michiko's bedchamber, standing by the vast window overlooking the garden.

"Mommy… is it true that I am going to have a brother and a sister?" Shiro asked, a smile appearing on his handsome face.

"Hai… akachan… you will now become an Oniichan…" Michiko answered as her son hugged her happily.

"I know this will be over soon mommy… that you and daddy will come back from your duties and when the time comes that my brother and sister will be born, we will be all together… happy." Shiro replied.

"You are certainly right Shiro-chan." Byakuya said as he entered the room and walked towards them. "We will play tag and teach them how to fly kites and also make origami" he smiled at his son who hugged him. He smiled tenderly at his wife and was worried as he saw tears welling in her eyes and smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up.

Byakuya looked at Shiro and playfully ruffled his silvery white locks, "It's getting late now, Shiro-chan. A young man like you needs plenty of sleep so that you would grow tall and healthy." Byakuya told Shiro who in return chuckled and hugged both his parents.

"Hai otōsama, I want to be as tall and as handsome as you." Shiro replied and looked at his mother who chuckled at his remark.

"You will be far more handsome and taller than me, I assure you that" Byakuya smiled at their son.

"And you will be the next dreamboat of Seireitei" Michiko added, chuckling as Byakuya winked at her.

Shiro laughed at his parents' teasing and yawned. "Oyasumi nasai otōsama, okasama… " Shiro said as he went to his room.

As the shoji door closed, Byakuya looked at his wife who turned her back facing the garden and was crying silently. Silently he walked and turned her towards him; tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes with his fingers.

"Iie, don't cry hanata… I can bear anything but your tears… you know that." Byakuya said as he tenderly kissed her cheek, cupping her lovely face with his hands.

"Gomen ne, hanata. It's just that when I think of the war – "Michiko replied, her voice cracking as she sobbed.

"Then all the more we should strive to win this war… for our children hanata… and the children of Seireitei and the Human World as well." Byakuya said as he cradled her gently in his arms.

Michiko embraced her husband, burying her face on his chest, cherishing the moment of being held in his arms. Slowly she raised her head to see him looking at her lovingly; he kissed her passionately his hands gently caressing her womb, feeling their children growing inside her.

"Byakuya, aishiteru. I love you with my whole being" Michiko whispered in between kisses.

"Aishiteru Michiko… forever" he replied as he tenderly kissed her, his hands gently caressing her as she molded herself to him. "Hanata…" he said huskily as he trailed gentle kisses from her lips to her neck, eliciting a moan from Michiko as slowly melted into her husband's caresses.

Byakuya looked at her thoughtfully and asked, "Is it alright hanata? I, I mean, the babies – "

" - will know how much their parents love each other…" Michiko replied as she kissed him passionately. Byakuya moaned in pleasure as he felt her tongue gently teasing his lips open. Eagerly he returned her kisses; his tongue stroking hers as his hands gently removed her yukata, caressing her silky smooth skin beneath the fabric.

Michiko gloried in Byakuya's caresses and sighed in pleasure as she felt his hand on her bare skin. Teasingly she broke their kiss, and smiled sensuously at Byakuya who looked at her curiously. Her hand on his yukata, she gently undressed him, her hands lingering on his skin as she slid his clothes off his body.

Byakuya gently lowered Michiko on the futon and groaned as his he felt her warm, soft, body beneath his. He looked at her tenderly, and kissed her passionately, his lips sensuously trailing down from her lips to her neck as his hands caressed her. He gathered her against him, his voice husky as he whispered breathing words of love with every ragged breath.

Michiko moved sinuously against him, moaning in ecstasy as she felt his hands caressing her. Her hands moving sensuously as she slowly caressed her husband's body. His groan of pleasure made her giddy… and bold.

As his lips touched her nipple, Michiko could not help but whimper. Byakuya instantly stopped; looked at her with concern etched on his handsome features. "Did I hurt you hanata?" he whispered.

"Iie… no… its just that its so sensitive… the mere touch of your lips feels so pleasurable" she rasped, looking at him with love in her eyes.

"It… it is much redder… and… more… bigger…" Byakuya whispered, in awe of the change of his wife's body brought by her pregnancy. Michiko blushed as her husband lovingly swept his gaze on her body noticing the slightest change in his wife's body. Byakuya smiled tenderly at her and shifted his gaze on her womb. "I love the change in you hanata… do not be embarrassed of it" as he tenderly caressed her still flat womb.

Still blushing, Michiko replied, "Byakuya… in a couple of months time I will be big and heavy and –"

" - all the more beautiful. I love you Michiko, and I love the changes that is happening in your body" he replied, caressing her lovingly with hands and his lips. Sensuously he looked at her, his eyes full of love and desire and huskily asked "do you like when I do this hanata?" his tongue gently licked her nipple.

"Yes… oh Byakuya" Michiko moaned, getting bolder by the second, arched herself to him and as he captured her taut nipple and gently sucked. His name being cried softly in the silent room as desire spread like wildfire throughout her body.

"Michiko… aishiteru" Byakuya moaned as his fingers found her apex of desire and began pleasuring her. Sensation streaked into her very core, needing to inflame him too with the pleasure he bestow her.

Michiko's hands grew bolder as she caressed his body. A smile formed on her lips as he gasped in approval when her fingers closed on his hard shaft of arousal and began pleasuring him. "Michiko… hanata" he groaned in sweet pleasure as she claimed him with her gentle caresses.

Their soft cries of passion filled the room, with Michiko and Byakuya loving each other. He could no longer hold on, he wanted, no needed to be one with his wife as he felt that her desire was the same as his as she moaned in desperation, wanting him to take her.

"I love you" he breathed as he sank into her welcoming depths, groaning in pleasure as he felt her enveloping him.

"I love you" she whispered as he kissed her passionately as they were joined as one.

This time both felt like it was a communion of their souls as they both reached the summit of their love and desire for each other. They clung to each other, whispering each other's name as both loath to break the sweet connection symbolizing their love for each other.

"Kataiyakusoku" both whispered to each other in unison as wonder and love spread on both their faces as they said their pledge to each other. Byakuya tenderly looked at his wife and kissed her lovingly; Michiko returned his kisses and sighed in contentment, feeling his warm body against hers. Pulling the warm covers over them, Byakuya gently cradled Michiko in his arms. Both husband and wife fell asleep in each other's arms, each knowing that the battle they would be engaging on would put their solemn promise to each other to a test.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_Author's Note:_ again thank you for reading this story and for the reviews... now a little japanese words which i forgot to post in the previous chapters. :)

_daibo_ - godmother

_hanata/anatta_ - sweetheart

_aishiteru_ - i love you

_oyasumi nasai_ - good night

_gomen ne / gomen nasai_ - i'm sorry

_otōsama -_ father_; _this is the more formal form of otōsan the honorrific 'sama' was used instead of 'san', since byakuya is a noble

_okasama_ - mother; the formal form of okasan honorrific 'sama' was used since michiko is of noble lineage

_ojousama_ - my lady this was addressed to yoruichi in chapter 21 by one of the shihoin clan staff :)

and lastly which is one of my favorite japanese words...

_kataiyakusoku - _solemn promise


	24. Chapter 23:The Sōkyoku

The Sōkyoku

It took Yoruichi and Urahara hours before they could find the entry where the exiled arrancar Arturo Plateado was sealed. As they walked along the dark tunnel, Yoruichi felt anxious as to what lay in store for them, on what they would learn about the said arrancar.

"Yoruichi-san, look at this" Urahara said as he gave her a broken, glowing fragment. "It looks familiar, does it?" He asked as Yoruichi walked towards him.

"Yes… it's the shattered Sōkyoku…" Yoruichi replied as she took the fragment. At the end of the tunnel where they entered, both noticed a glowing light and upon reaching it, they found remnants of what used to be a statue where the arrancar was previously sealed in.

"Kisuke, this is bad…" Yoruichi said

"The seal has been broken… not good indeed" Urahara stated

"But who could have broken it? I mean it's been ages when this happened as written on the scroll. No one in our generation knows about this but Soutaichou Yamamoto and my elders since they were the ones who witnessed this, this Arturo… " Yoruichi replied

"Yoruichi-san, remember when Kurosaki-san rescued Rukia? Then maybe when the Sōkyoku was destroyed, it must for some reason have broken the seal holding this arrancar." Urahara stated, looking at her.

"And the Sōkyoku contains…" Yoruichi said

"a million reiatsus" Urahara replied, confirming their suspicion.

"If my suspicion is correct, this arrancar regained its power - or more thru the Sōkyoku when it was destroyed… and thru the Negaccion he was able to go back to Hueco Mundo." Yoruichi stated, remembering the time when Ichigo rescued Rukia from being executed and the betrayal of Aizen, Tousen and Gin. She clenched her hand in anger, crushing the Sōkyoku fragment in her hands. Both Yoruichi and Urahara's eyes widened when the fragment burst into tiny glowing particles, energizing them both.

"We can just imagine how powerful that arrancar can be if…" Urahara said

"We need to… wait… wait… " Yoruichi suddenly stopped, as a thought dawned on her.

"What is it Yoruichi-san?" Urahara asked

"The remains of the Sōkyoku. I remember it now. The remains… the remains of the shattered Sōkyoku are with the 4 Noble Families!" She exclaimed.

"Not four senpai… one" Byakuya replied, with Michiko beside him.

* * *

At the Kuchiki manor, Yoruichi, Urahara, Michiko and Byakuya were at the manor's teahouse, discussing.

"Byakuya-boo tell me what happened" Yoruichi requested. Michiko and Urahara were silent as both looked at Byakuya.

"Our family has no records on the said arrancar." Byakuya began, "it happened before any of us were born, and if my calculations are correct, I think it happened when Ojiisama was newly promoted as Taichou of the 6th Division during that time."

"I was not even promoted during that time Byakuya…" corrected Ginrei Kuchiki, former 6th Division Captain and clan head of the Kuchiki entered the teahouse, smiling at the group.

"Please tell us what happen then, Ojiisama?" Yoruichi requested the elder Kuchiki who sat beside his grandson.

Ginrei began, "This arrancar, Plateado Arturo is a self-made arrancar. It was a typical day then when all of a sudden we received reports that there was a melee at the 79th District. As always, a squad from the 11th Division would always be sent to settle it, since they are experts in dispersing any ruckus. We were astounded when we were informed that the squad sent to check on that area all perished. It was too late when we learned that it was not the usual melee but an attack by an arrancar. During that time it took 3 Taichous and 6 Fukutaichous who gave their lives in order to seal him. It was then that the sealed arrancar was kept in Sōkyoku Hill."

"Ojiisama, I remember that after the incident wherein the Sōkyoku was destroyed, the remaining fragments were given to the 4 noble families for safekeeping since they are the ones who can handle its massive reiatsu." Yoruichi said.

"True." Byakuya added. "But not long afterwards, the heads of the noble families died in a peculiar manner. And the deaths came one after the other. We also found out that the remains of the Sōkyoku that was given to them were nowhere to be found."

"But the last remaining piece of the Sōkyoku, it's with your clan, right?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, but we had to seal it by keeping it in a special vessel" Ginrei added.

"Then Ginrei-sama, where is this 'vessel' that you are saying? And why did the other 3 noble families did not use the same kind of vessel?" Urahara asked, puzzled at the discovery.

"It was a dangerous gamble, a last recourse in using him as a vessel. And during that time, we were already anxious since we were the only clan left that still has possession of the remaining Sōkyoku piece." Ginrei said; his expression grim.

"Him? You mean the vessel is a person? Then where is he?" Urahara asked.

"I am the vessel" Byakuya simply stated.

"WHAT?!" Yoruichi gasped, aghast at the discovery.

"But… how?" Michiko wondered and looked at her husband in awe, who took her hand with his.

"When the heads of the families died in a very strange manner, Byakuya and I noticed that the remains of the Sōkyoku that was given to them also vanished. Our assumption during that time then was that maybe the reiatsu was too much for the clan heads to handle, and it was the cause of their death. With Yamamoto Soutaichou's help, Byakuya had the remains sealed within him. I suppose you all know that my grandson is the strongest of all Kuchiki clan heads and with his massive reiatsu, he is able to negate the remaining Sōkyoku within him." Ginrei explained.

"But the deaths of the noble clan heads, why the secrecy? I thought that the ascension of new clan heads were for them to learn early on the ropes of leading the clan" Michiko asked.

"The deaths of the clan heads of the other noble families was kept a secret since we Ginrei looked at his grandson and the new clan heads decided not to stir anymore tension in Seireitei. The tragedy that happened in Seireitei – the massacre of Chamber 46, the near execution of Rukia-chan, the betrayal of Aizen was already too much for the people to handle" the elder Kuchiki stated.

"I see… so that explains things. Going back to this arrancar, this Arturo Plateado." Urahara stated.

"It seems that this arrancar discovered the power of the Sōkyoku and came back to retrieve it. Looking back, it is also possible that he has something to do with the deaths of the 3 noble clan heads" Ginrei stated.

"So you mean he is after- " Michiko exclaimed

"He is after me" Byakuya answered. "That's why I need to have this remaining fragment transferred in order for him not to find it."

"But to whom? I don't think I'm a good candidate for it since surely this arrancar already knows a lot about the nobles of Seireitei" Yoruichi said.

"What about the other noble clan heads?" Urahara asked.

"They all declined since they were already traumatized by the untimely deaths of their kin." Byakuya replied.

Michiko looked at her husband and at Ginrei who was deep in thought. "What if I be the vessel?" She asked.

Byakuya, Ginrei, Urahara and Yoruichi all looked at Michiko with shocked expression.

"Michiko…" Byakuya uttered.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_translation:_

ojiisan - grandfather; in this chapter is used the formal honorifics 'sama' since ginrei kuchiki is of nobility. thus ojiisama :)

_author's note:_ hi there! i hope you enjoy this chapter. i know it has no action but i wanted to explain further the Sōkyoku so that there would be no confusion. as for byakuya's grandfather ginrei i decided for him to be in the story though im not sure if in the actual bleach manga if the said kuchiki elder is still living.

the next chapter is under works and hopefully i could post it by next week. thanks for reading and reviewing. until the next chapter... ja :)


	25. Chapter 24:Celestial Vessel

Celestial Vessel

All eyes were on her, stunned at her statement. Michiko looked at them and smiled. "Hai, I can be the perfect vessel. That arrancar doesn't know that I am of noble blood and besides, my reiatsu can withstand it." She said.

"But Michiko-sama, being a noble your reiatsu is already overwhelmingly strong. More so that you are with child and carrying twins at the same time, it might be difficult for you." Urahara stated.

"I know you will say that, but can't you see the point? I already met that arrancar, and surely he will not think that I would be the vessel since he only knows that I am Byakuya-sama's spouse, nothing more. Don't forget, I too am a clan head Urahara-san…" Michiko replied

"And a stubborn one as well… " Yoruichi said, grinning.

"Well, I guess it depends on your husband Michiko-sama" Ginrei replied, looking at his grandson's stoic expression. _'He may not look it but his eyes tell another story'_ Ginrei silently thought.

Ginrei stood up, looked at Yoruichi and Urahara and said, "we better leave the couple to discuss this… come, lets have tea and rice cakes at the library" looking at Yoruichi, the elder Kuchiki beamed, "its been awhile since we last chatted, Yoruichi-dono"

"Hai, Ginrei-dono. That would be nice" Yoruichi replied, smiling.

As the shoji door closed, Byakuya looked at his wife and said "Hanata… this could be dangerous. You know how much I love you and I -- "

"Iie, you will not lose me… not now… not ever." Michiko replied, cupping his face with her hands. "I promised, and I will promise again. I will not leave you. Do not forget, I too am a Shinigami and both of us have our duties to fulfill."

"I know that, but you cannot hold it against me to worry for you and our children" Byakuya replied.

"Have faith in me… in us. Let us do what we must, hanata. For Seireitei, for the human world and our children" Michiko answered.

Wordlessly, Byakuya smiled at her, embraced his wife and kissed her. "Alright, let's do this. But if you feel any discomfort, promise me that you will tell me." he said.

"I promise" Michiko said. "Thank you for having faith in me, hanata"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kuchiki library…

"It seems that this time Byakuya-sama has met his perfect match" Urahara said as he sipped his tea.

"Hai" Ginrei replied. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Hisana-sama; but she was much too gentle to Byakuya and at the same time, her illness made her more fragile. Byakuya took it hard when she passed away." He added.

Yoruichi looked at the elder Kuchiki and asked; "if Byakuya can withstand it, surely Michiko could, being in the state that she is in… am I correct?"

"Your do have a point, but take into consideration that she is carrying a child… or shall I say twins for that matter, Yoruichi-dono… it might have its drawbacks." Ginrei pointed out.

"But she is a clan head. It won't hurt if we try. Besides, a lot of things are happening already…" she stated.

Before Ginrei could reply, Byakuya and Michiko entered, with Byakuya in his usual stoic expression.

"We will perform it. Tonight…." Byakuya simply stated.

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at the couple and noticed that Byakuya is clasping his wife's hand. _'He is against it; but can't do anything about it. Michiko is indeed strong-willed' _Yoruichi thought as she silently observed the couple.

"Alright then, we can do it in Urahara's place since he and Tessai-san can put a barrier during the transfer" Ginrei replied.

Byakuya nodded and looked at the others and left the library, his arm around his wife.

"Then we do what we must" Urahara simply stated.

Later that night, Byakuya together with Michiko and Ginrei proceeded to Urahara's place and at the underground training area, Tessai already completed in establishing the four poles of the barrier.

"Konbanwa Byakuya-sama, Michiko-sama, Ginrei-dono" Tessai politely greeted the group to which the three Kuchiki nobles greeted him in return.

Michiko and Byakuya stepped inside together with Yoruichi and Ginrei. All were silent as Ginrei begins to chant, thus beginning the transferring of the remaining Sōkyoku piece. As it was extracted from Byakuya, he fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Byakuya!" Michiko exclaimed, worried.

"Its alright Michiko-sama, there is nothing to worry." Ginrei assured her. "Now I want you to focus your reiatsu as you would be receiving this Sōkyoku."

"Hai…" Michiko replied as she looked at the elder Kuchiki and focused. Ginrei, with the aid of Yoruichi split the remaining Sōkyoku into two parts, looking at her, Ginrei instructed;

"Now Michiko-sama, this would be a little difficult since you are with child, try masking your reiatsu completely as I make the transfer so that there would be no conflict in reiatsus."

"Hai… " was all Michiko could answer as she is mesmerized at the presence of the Sōkyoku. As Ginrei broke the said Sōkyoku into tiny spirit particles and penetrates Michiko, she felt the immenseness of its power and looked at Yoruichi who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are you alright ojou-sama?" Ginrei asked her.

"I am… please proceed with the second installation Ginrei-sama" Michiko replied. Afterwards, as the Sōkyoku was safely placed in Michiko, Byakuya regains consciousness and smiled at his wife who rushed over him.

"Anatta, are you alright?" Michiko asked, concern evident on her features.

"I should be asking you that my love" he replied. He looked at his grandfather who simply nodded and said;

"The transfer is successful Byakuya" Ginrei said

"I am glad" he replied.

As the group stepped out of Urahara's place, they felt an ominous presence and a mocking voice…

"Well, well, well…. What do we have here? Ahh… the missing piece and the most important of them all… "Arturo remarked as he steps out from the Garganta.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

Translation:

Ojou-sama / Ojou-san = my lady or milady

_**Author's Notes:**_ its been long while and so many activities that i could not free myself from _ but now im back and i'll do my best to update as soon as i can. hopefully this wont be too long since i wouldnt want you my dear readers to get bored if i prolong this. the most would be 30 to 35 chapters if ever. again, my heartfelt thanks to those who read this and take time to comment. thank you so much :)


	26. Chapter 25:The Arrancar's Revenge

25 The Arrancar's Revenge

Byakuya, Michiko, Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, and Ginrei were all astounded on the sudden appearance of Arturo who looked at them from mid air.

"What is it that you want?" Byakuya stated, his voice icy, his expression, stoic.

"You know what I want Shinigami… the remaining Sōkyoku. And it happens that _you_ have the most important part" Arturo retorted, his expression menacing.

"You must go through me first Arrancar." Byakuya replied as he quickly shunpoed towards Arturo. Michiko's hand was on her zanpakutou when she felt Yoruichi's hand stopping her.

"Iie, Michiko… let Byakuya handle this" Yoruichi calmly told her.

"H-hai…" Michiko replied as she watched her husband attack the arrancar.

Arturo and Byakuya were battling against each other when a noise came from above them; a Garganta opens and numerous Menos Grandes appeared.

Yoruichi, looked at Michiko and grinned; "Now is our turn" as both shunpoed towards the Menos. Michiko drew out her zanpakutou and calls out "Otakebi kara amanohara, Ryū Hoshi!_"_ shunpoed and slashed the Menos Grande nearest to her.

Yoruichi used hand to hand combat and defeated a number of Menos. At the corner of her eye Michiko saw her husband battling the self made Arrancar.

As the battle raged on, another Garganta opened and another set of Menos Grandes appeared.

"Yare, yare… and to think I am supposed to be enjoying my retirement" Ginrei sighed as he looked at Urahara.

"Ne, ne Ginrei-sama, you're not _that_ old… and besides, this is child's play to you" Urahara remarked, as pointed his cane forward and muttered, "Okiro, Benihime' thus Benihime being revealed. He then fired a crimson-colored energy blast towards the Menos, killing it instantly.

"Just like the old times, ne?" Ginrei remarked as he effortlessly slain the Menos near him and attacked the other one.

"It sure is Ginrei-sama" Urahara replied as he attacked another Menos

Meanwhile…

Byakuya and Artruro were battling heavily, zanpakutous clashing as Arturo raises his reiatsu. _'He is just too damn strong!'_ he thought as he swung his zanpakutou aiming for Byakuya's chest when the latter dodges it expertly.

"I am looking forward to getting that Sōkyoku, Shinigami…" Arturo mocked as he continues battling with Byakuya.

"No way will you get that last piece, I assure you that Arrancar" Byakuya replied calmly as he suddenly disappears and appears behind Arturo, delivering a perfect Senka, one of his favorite moves.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Arturo yelled as he felt the blade pierce his body, he sonidos away, and breathes heavily, gripping his zanpakutou as his other hand clutches his chest. "You will regret this Shinigami!!! You will regret this!" He stood still and concentrated on his reiatsu, extends his other arm, manifested a powerful, dark colored saber of energy as he extended his finger forward. All of a sudden, he sonidoed towards Byakuya and cried out, "Mae!!!" as he furiously clashed his zanpakutou with Byakuya's.

Byakuya felt Arturo's rage as he clashed and dodged the Arrancar's attack. _'He's getting so fast, he can match my speed' _he thought as he battled with him. As he was about to perform a Bakudō, he was startled as Arturo suddenly gripped his arm and shouted, "**Kieuseru!" Byakuya's eye's widened as Arturo's saber pierced him. **

"BYAKUYAAAAA!!!" Michiko cried as she felt her husband's reiatsu weakened and turned quickly, she saw him look at her before he stumbled and he plunges towards the ground.

Not contented with his victory, Arturo fired multiple blasts of Bala like a crazed person at Byakuya who was rapidly falling to the ground. Michiko was about to shunpo towards him, only to be stopped by Ginrei who held her arm gently but firmly.

"We must escape Michiko-sama" Ginrei calmly stated.

"No!!! My husband…" Michiko replied feeling helpless as tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked to where Byakuya fell.

"We must go Michiko… for your sake and your children's. Have faith Ojou-sama" Ginrei softly told her and shunpoed with her as she nodded numbly.

As they reached the other part of the forest, Ginrei thrust his zanpakutou forward him and a Senkaimon Gate appeared. "We must hurry. The others will soon follow. But first, your safety is our priority." He stated as they entered the gate. Upon reaching the other opening Michiko was too depressed to notice that they were at the Kuchiki manor's garden. Sullenly she walked, still holding her zanpakutou as a glimpse of silvery white hair caught her attention.

"Shiro…" Michiko softly said as she saw her son running towards her.

"Hahaue… mommy!" Shiro embraced his mother tightly and noticed that Byakuya was missing. "Where is otou-sama?" he asked.

"H-he is… still… in the battle… Oji-sama brought me back… for our safety." Michiko replied, as she was fighting back tears, worrying of Byakuya and what happened to him.

"Ne, Michiko-chan, you must rest. I will wait for them to arrive, do not worry too much" Ginrei calmly told her.

"Hai… I will" she replied as she lead Shiro towards the main house. Ginrei looked at them and walked towards the tea house. Moments later, a Senkaimon Gate appeared, with Yoruichi and Urahara walking towards Ginrei.

"What happened?" Ginrei asked.

"The arrancar is deeply wounded, but he escaped as we were about to get him" Yoruichi replied.

"And Byakuya? Have you seen him?" Ginrei asked Urahara.

"No… " Yoruichi replied. "We went to the area where he fell but there's no trace of him. Not even his reiatsu…"

"I think… " Urahara looked at Ginrei "he's gone"

"What do you mean?" Ginrei's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

_**Author's Notes:**_

_hi, i know its been awhile. been busy with work and parenting stuff. gomen ne for the delay. i hope you enjoy this chapter. im sure to those who read the first story 'second chances', the chant to release michiko's shikai is in english. i translated it in japanese and here's what it means._

_"Otakebi kara Amanohara, Ryū Hoshi!" – Roar through the Heavens, Ryū Hoshi! *its still the same idea but i have to alter it a little.  
_

_and also, you might be wondering on the renaming of my account. it is my pleasure to inform you that i have a partner not only in writing but also in my life, we share this account. his pen name is Kurama Ai and he posted his first fanfict which is based on the game 'Dead or Alive'. i hope you enjoy reading it. _

_again, thank you so much for taking time to read and review. _:)

sakura fuyu


	27. Chapter 26:Kuchiki Pride, Shihoin Reason

26 Kuchiki Pride, Shihoin Reasoning

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?" Ginrei shot back, aghast at what Urahara said. "Byakuya cannot '_just_' disappear, he just can't. What will we tell- "

"We tell her nothing… nothing at all" Yoruichi calmly replied. "Though you must admit, his reiatsu fluctuated then disappeared during the huge blast that Arrancar made. He is stronger than I thought… and more deadly"

"But Michiko…" Ginrei replied and looked at the Shihoin noble. For the firs time in his entire life, he never felt as helpless as he felt now. Not knowing what to tell his dear granddaughter-in-law who is bearing his grandson's heir. Heirs to be exact… the next generation Kuchikis. "She would of course ask for him."

Urahara looked at both Ginrei and Yoruichi and smiled a little "We all know that Michiko-san is the 4th seat of the 11th Division and a very dedicated officer at that. Ne, its very easy… we just tell her that Byakuya-san has been ordered to report back to the Goteijūsantai after the battle. Everything is in chaos in Seireitei, I'm sure she will buy it."

"And what if she won't?" Ginrei shot back.

"Oh I'm sure she will" replied Urahara calmly.

"You mean we tell a lie" sighed Ginrei as he looked at the former 12th Division Captain.

"Iie Ginrei-sama, we fabricate a convincing story, that's all" replied Urahara.

"It's still telling lies no matter how you expound the word Urahara-san, we still tell a lie, and that is one of the things I hate most" Ginrei shot back, not liking one bit of what he has to do to his grand daughter-in-law.

"Hai, hai" Ginrei-sama, we lie" Urahara replied with a grin.

"I am too old for this" Ginrei looked helplessly at Yoruichi and sighed again. "I don't know for sure what happened to my grandson, but vanishing that way… just like that. I don't think Michiko-sama would buy it."

"It's the only way… or the highway" Urahara replied.

"Oh you and your human adage… too much exposure to the human world is not good for you, you know" Ginrei looked at Urahara and smiled. "I just hope this plan of yours would work."

"Well blame Old Man Yama for making me go on exile" Urahara chuckled.

"I did NOT hear that… I absolutely did not" Ginrei said upon hearing Urahara refer Yamamoto Soutaichou 'old man Yama'

Yoruichi chuckled then turned serious and looked at the two men. "Ne, for now I think telling Michiko that Byakuya was called back by the Gotei would suffice… for now anyway. We need to buy time until we find out what really happened to him."

"Hai hai! A very wise decision, Yoruichi-san" Urahara said, and beams at her. "Ne, we shall go back to my place. Kuchiki-sama, we will be in touch if we hear anything from Byakuya-san, hai?"

"Hai. And I am hoping that I would hear from both of you soon. I'm too old for telling lies and deception you know. I should be enjoying my retirement." Ginrei answered and looked at the main mansion where Michiko and Shiro are staying.

Yoruichi pats Ginrei's shoulder and smiles at him. "As you shall. Keep the faith… your grandson is a good student of mine, remember? I taught him everything I know."

"You taught him too much" chuckled Ginrei and smiled at the two.

Ginrei nodded and looked at Urahara and Yoruichi as the two shunpoed back to Urahara's place. A gust of wind the only reminder of their presence. Sighing, the elder Kuchiki walked slowly back to the main mansion, reflecting on the conversation he just had.

Meanwhile inside the manor…

"Hahaue… are you alright? You look distraught" Shiro asked his mother.

"Hai… I'm alright aka-chan" Michiko replied and looked out of the window, seeing Ginrei walking from the gardens. She stood up and left the room, moments later, she saw him walking towards her.

"Any news from Byakuya, Oji-sama?" she asked, worried.

"Hai. After the battle, he received a Hell Butterfly with the instruction requesting all available Taichous to go back to the barracks to assist the other squadrons, since the other Taichous are busy as well. I don't know when he would be coming back since things are pretty chaotic." Ginrei replied, hating every lie he had to fabricate.

Michiko nodded, "Hai… I understand. I think I should go back to the 11th Division, Oji-sama…"

Ginrei became frantic but remained a cool front, "Iie, you need your rest first my child. Besides, you just got from a battle. It is not a normal thing for an expectant mother to be do be traipsing from one battle to another you know. And besides, Byakuya would not like that."

Michiko thought for a moment and smiled. "Alright then, I will rest for a day… but afterwards Oji-sama, will you permit me to go back to the barracks? I'm sure I'll be needed there, especially now that Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san are busy."

"Hai, you have my word" Ginrei promised. '_I'm so sorry I have to lie to you my child. But it is for the best. For you, Byakuya and your children. Forgive me my child_' Ginrei thought.

"Ne Oji-sama, are you alright?" Mchiko asked, worried.

"H-hai, I'm alright. It's just that this battle is the worst that I have experienced. Never expected that Aizen would go through great lengths for his thirst for power" he replied.

"He should be punished accordingly… if it needs that he and the others be executed, then so be it." Michiko stated.

"Hai. Ne, I will just attend to something Michiko-chan, you need to rest as you promised" smiled Ginrei.

"I will Oji-sama, I will" Michiko then walked towards Byakuya and her chamber.

Somewhere deep in the forest…

"Tessai-san… are you sure this is the place you said where his reiatsu is last traced?" Urahara asked the large-built former Kidou Captain.

"Hai, Urahara-san… this is the exact spot where Kuchiki-sama last stood before his reiatsu vanished." Tessai replied.

Yoruichi silently looked around and grinned _'I don't know what your plans are, Bya-bo but you surely learned a lot.'_

"Oi, Yoruichi-saaaan! Look at this!" Urahara called, waving a cloth in the air.

Yoruichi shunpoed and noticed Byakuya's hand guard. "That's his."

"Hai hai… it certainly is… I wonder what your former apprentice is up to though, why is he masking his reiatsu?" Urahara asked.

"You know that the kid loves to confuse his enemy… heh, had I known Byakuya to be this good, I should have gotten him to join the 2nd Division after all" she replied and chuckled at Urahara's shocked expression.

"Ehh? Do you think he would accept?" Urahara looked at Yoruichi in wonderment.

She shakes her head as she laughs; "Iie, that boy is too proud and too pompous to leave the 6th Division. He is after all, devoted to his grandfather and his family's legacy." Taking the hand guard from Urahara, she inspected it and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a small fragment of the Sōkyoku.

"Kisuke, look" Yoruichi exclaimed, handing the small Sōkyoku fragment to him.

"Hai, just as I thought, he was able to retrieve a piece during the battle… but seeing how strong that arrancar, it looks like he consumed 3/4 of the Sōkyoku." Urahara replied.

"But he will never be able to do what he wants, unless… wait…" Yoruichi froze and looked at Urahara in awe as a thought hit her. "Well I'll be damned… Byakuya is one heck of a Taichou after all." She looked at the Sōkyoku piece and looked at Urahara, grinning.

"Ne, ne, what is it Yoruichi-san?" Urahara asked.

Yoruichi looked at him and smiled "Knowing how Byakuya is with his loved ones… he made the arrancar go after him… he still has the remaining parts of the Sōkyoku"

"What?! How can that be? We were all there when the transfer was made… we saw…it was even divided in two fragments" Urahara said, surprised.

"I think that is what he wanted us to see… and to convince his wife that she is now the sole bearer of the last part of the Sōkyoku." Yoruichi replied.

"But it was broken into 2 halves, remember?" Urahara said, puzzled at the discovery.

"Iie… now I realize it, its not. It's divided into 6 equal parts." Yoruichi replied. Byakuya only gave Michiko two sixth of it since he knew that if she would be the sole bearer of the remaining Sōkyoku, she would be like Ichigo - leaking reiatsu all over the place."

Urahara flipped open his fan and playfully fanned himself, looked at Yoruichi "So he really made that Arrancar come after him. Then why would he just simply vanish? Why not come back with us or go back to his manor and fight with us?"

Yoruichi looked at Urahara and stated simply. "It's his pride, his family that he is fighting for. Don't forget, that Arrancar took Michiko and Shiro as hostage; he's not going to let that pass. Of course he is fighting for Seireitei and the Human World too, but he being the head of his clan, it is his duty to protect his clan at all cost. It's something others would not actually understand".

"I still don't get it" Urahra said, shaking his head "I still don't"

Yoruichi grinned at her friend knowingly.

* * *

oOo oOo oOo

**Author's Note:**

_Happy New Year to all! here's another chapter and i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. so sorry for the delay though. _

_again, thank you so much for taking time to read and review. :)_

_sakura fuyu_


	28. Chapter 27:Apprentice of the Shihoin

27 Apprentice of the Shihoin

The surrounding is dark, only an occasional wandering firefly would feebly light up the place. He stumbled his way through the cave, grasping whatever support he could find as he feels himself getting weak.

"Damn that Arrancar, he almost got me this time" muttered Byakuya as he saw a slightly lighted area and slowly walked towards it, sat on a nearby rock and leaned. He thought of using the power of the Sōkyoku to fast track his healing but decided against it and masked his reiatsu instead as he begin to heal himself by using his own reiatsu. As he began to rest he thought of the battle between him and Arturo and noted that the Arrancar is getting desperate to take the remaining Sōkyoku.

'_If he consumes all of the Sōkyoku, the chance of defeating him would be impossible_.' He thought, '_I have to find a way on how to defeat him, he is getting incredibly strong. But I need to heal myself first completely and fast_.' He mused as he rested himself as he heals.

'_Otou-sama… '_ the Gin' iro Chō softly called out to her father.

'_Yes Aka-chan, what is it? You're alright… right?_' Byakuya asked; worried now on his child's essence that resides in him.

'_Hai, I am… Otou-sama, I can heal you. Please don't worry. I am not harmed, I can help so we can help Hahaue and…_'

'_and?'_ he asked, curious of what his child would say.

'_Aniue.'_ his child replied.

Byakuya smiled as he remembered the conversation of the twins earlier. _'So you mean… I have my… Musume with me?'_ he asked

'_Hai, Otou-sama_' the Gin' iro Chō chuckled as she replied.

Byakuya smiled and let his daughter do what she said and marveled at how fast he healed. Moments later, he stood up and walked out of the cave and looked around. With his reiatsu completely masked, he knew that no one would trace him, not even his wife.

He thought about how to deal with Arturo without his wife joining the battle. Now that he knew that they are having twins, he worries more about her condition tenfold. His decision of not giving the other 'half' of the Sōkyoku to Michiko was one of the best decisions he made. He made her and the others believe that Micihiko carries the other remaining half, but in reality he what he gave her was the smallest remaining part, had he gave her half she would be leaking reiatsu just like that Kurosaki kid, Michiko being pregnant and all, he mused. He knew deep in his heart that his wife would still insist on helping him and the others, being a Shinigami herself and a seated officer at that. He knew that he was acting more like a husband than a Taichou that was required and expected of him but he felt that things are pretty much different this time.

'_I don't want to lose her, or our children. This battle, this foolish battle that Aizen started with his minions must be stopped before things get worse. As it is, it's already getting out of hand. I wonder how the rest are faring'_ he mused as he thought of his comrades who are in Hueco Mundo as well as his sister Rukia and the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki. He also thought of the ones who were battling in the Fake Karakura Town.

'_He really planned on having the __Goteijūsantai scattered, knowing that the true strength of the Gotei lies on its Taichous'_ he thought as he walked silently, the forest giving him a moment's peace.

'_Aka-chan, we are going back to the manor tonight, but we both have to mask our reiatsu completely, there is something I need to do, to help Hahaue'_ Byakuya stated to his child.

'_Hai, Otou-sama, but Aniue might feel my reiatsu since we are twins'_ the Gin' iro Chō replied.

'_Let's take our chance then, shall we?'_ he said to his child.

Later that night, Byakuya was at the back entrance of the manor. He used shunpo to get past thru the Kuchiki guards who were manning the rear gates and smiled at himself as he easily got pass without being noticed. '_It's still child's play_' he thought as he remembered the times he would trick the guards when he would practice his shunpo on them, leaving and returning back to the manor without them knowing it.

"Still as stealthy as ever… Byakuya-bo" a soft voice whispered then chuckled.

Byakuya turned and narrowed his eyes as he saw Yoruichi grinning at him, with his grandfather beside her.

"After all, you are my best apprentice" she added as she smiled mischievously at him.

"How did you find out?" Byakuya asked.

"You made me find out, with this" Yoruichi replied as she held out his hand guard and the small fragment of the Sōkyoku.

"If you wanted to really hide you would have not given us this clue, right? And besides, you can't outsmart the former Commander of the Omnikitsudou, Byakuya-bo" she chuckled.

Byakuya silently took the hand guard and looked at his grandfather. "Oji-sama, is Michiko alright?" he asked.

Ginrei nodded to his grandson and replied, "Hai, she is. Though she is very worried. I think its best that you go to her before you-"

"Hai, I will Oji-sama. I won't leave without telling her, it would not be fair" he replied, realizing that Michiko has the right to know of his plans.

"So tell me Bya-bo, what are you planning to do with this Arrancar?" Yoruichi asked, wondering what is brewing in the young Kuchiki's head.

Byakuya looked at Yoruichi and in a calm expression, replied "the Arrancar would be looking for my remains, or shall I say the remaining Sōkyoku since I convinced him that I perished. What he doesn't know is that I am still alive and still have the remaining Sōkyoku intact. This time he will be the hunted since I would be masking my reiatsu and track him down."

"So the predator will be the prey" replied Yoruichi

"What about the small fragment of the Sōkyoku? Kisuke and I found your hand guard with a small fragment in it… but when we searched the whole area, we also found that you scattered a number of small fragments of it. We didn't bother to retrieve them though, for we were thinking that you might have left it there on purpose." Yoruichi said as she looked at her former apprentice.

"Hai, I left it on purpose. For him to believe that I perished and the remains were the last part of the Sōkyoku that he needed. I also left a big chunk of it somewhere there but it is not the real Sōkyoku but a decoy." Byakuya replied.

"A decoy?!" Yoruichi gasped in surprise.

"Decoy… What do you mean?" Ginrei asked.

"Hai hai… a decoy alright, Kuchiki-sama asked me to make one" chuckled Urahara as he joined the group.

"_You knew_… and you didn't even bother to tell me. Don't be surprised if I smack you later on Kisuke." Yoruichi chided Urahara.

"Gomen, gomen kudesai Yoruichi. I was pressed for time and Kuchiki-sama was also in a hurry to have it done." Explained Urahara.

Byakuya looked at the small group and sighed. Those two really love to bicker especially during times like this he mused.

This time it was Ginrei who spoke. "I think it would be wise if Yoruichi-dono and Urahara-san would join the others in the fake Karakura Town. Honestly I'm having a bad feeling about how things are going there as we speak."

Urahara nodded then asked; "Hai. But who would help Kuchi—"

"I will do this on my own. They need you more than I do and this battle is between me and that Arrancar. I don't forgive easily, especially what he did to my wife and son." [referring to Shiro]

"Alright then it's settled." Yoruichi replied as she looked at both Byakuya and Ginrei. "Kisuke and I would be taking our leave now." She turned and grinned at Byakuya "seems you are putting into practice what I taught you, Bya-bo"

"Hmnn… " Byakuya replied and turned as he was about to walk towards the manor to speak to his wife.

"Byakuya, before you leave I would like a word with you" Ginrei spoke softly.

"Hai, Oju-sama… what is it you wish to tell me?" he asked.

"I know you are a Taichou now, and a good one at that. I just want you to know that all these years, from the time you started your training to be part of the Goteijūsantai and when you took the clan leadership, you have made me very proud. Now that you will become a father, I want you to know that even though this is not the best of time, I am very happy for you and Michiko." Ginrei stated as he looked at his grandson.

Byakuya bowed in respect to his grandfather "Oji-sama, I am happy that you are here to see your great grandchildren. I pledge not only as a member of the Goteijūsantai, or the head of our clan, but as your grandson that this war will end, and that once again there will be peace on both the Human World as well as here in Seireitei."

"I am very proud of you Byakuya. Always have and always will be. I am most sure that your Otou-sama and Okaa-sama feel the same way too." Ginrei replied as he places his hand on Byakuya's shoulder. The gesture is more of giving a blessing as well as wishing him well to the great battle that his grandson would face.

Meanwhile…

Michiko is in the room when she felt a strange sensation inside her womb. She placed her hand on her still flat stomach and slowly walked towards the shoji door leading to the gardens and opened it. As she stepped outside, she looked at the clear midnight sky and saw the cherry blossom tree nearby. She walked towards the tree and felt a familiar essence; she smiles as she felt her husband embracing her from behind. She leaned on him, savoring his wonderful scent and slowly turned around and gasped as she saw the arrancar Arturo instead of her husband.

"Tricked you, didn't I?" Arturo Plateado smirked.

oOo oOo oOo

_**translation:**_

_Aniue - elder brother; the term is more formal and archaic_

_Musume - daughter_

_**author's note:**_

_****__i know its been a very long while since my last update. my deepest apologies. a lot has happened to me from the time i last updated this chapter and now that i am back, i promise to update more and this is the beginning. also, my sincerest thanks and gratitude to those who read and reviewed on this story and the other fanfict stories i've written. :)_

_ja ne_


End file.
